La Maldicion de las Arenas
by Kaileena750
Summary: Secuela de Camino hacia un destino. Amir y Kaileena viven separados, creyendo que el otro ha muerto. Los dioses atacan Aresura en busca de algo liderados por Zerban. Amir, con la ayuda de sus compañeros, debera descubrir que esta detras de todo esto.


**Prince of Persia: Camino hacia un Destino 2**

**LA MALDICIÓN DE LAS ARENAS DEL TIEMPO**

**Prólogo**

Las Arenas del Tiempo … Una sustancia de un poder incalculable, perseguidas por muchos, temidas por otros. Algunos consideran las Arenas un tesoro intocable, otros persiguen sus leyendas para hacerse con ellas y su poder … Pero la verdad es que las Arenas del Tiempo no son más que una maldición para aquel que ose atreverse a usarlas. Ya conocéis la historia de Amir, el Príncipe de Persia que sin quererlo desató una terrible maldición sobre él y todo su reino. Al osar abrir las Arenas, un tesoro de los Dioses, el Dahaka fue despertado con el objetivo que hacerle pagar con su vida. Todo aquel que incumpla alguna de las Leyes de las Arenas será perseguido hasta la muerte.

Sin embargo las Arenas no son sólo una maldición para aquel que ose utilizar su poder, sino también para la persona que las lleva en su interior: La Emperatriz del Tiempo. Ella era una joven Daeva que osó enfrentarse al Dios que veneraba su pueblo, pero sucumbió ante Ahriman y como castigo, los Dioses Guardianes de las Arenas decidieron que ella sería la portadora de las Arenas. Encerrada en una Isla fantasma en la que el tiempo no pasaba, Kaileena pasó siglos sin ver a otro ser viviente. El tiempo no le afectaba ni a ella ni a la Isla. Estaba encerrada en la época en la que fue enviada allí. Todo el mundo iba cambiando con el devenir de los años, pero ella, tras pasar más de mil años, seguía igual, a excepción de una cosa. Ya no era la misma mujer, su carácter se había endurecido hasta llegar a odiar el mundo exterior a la Isla del Tiempo. Creó un ejército de criaturas de Arena con sus poderes, y para asegurarse de estar protegida y a la vez tener alguien con quien conversar, me creó a mí. Me llamo Shahdee y soy la guardaespaldas de la Emperatriz, o al menos lo era.

Como muchos ya sabréis, cuando el Príncipe y Kaileena vencieron al Dahaka abandonamos la Isla para partir rumbo a un nuevo hogar. Por desgracia, el hermano de Amir, Kumarag, nos traicionó a todos aliándose con el Visir de la India y hacerse con las Arenas asesinando a Kaileena. Lo peor fue que yo le facilité la información que necesitaba. Tras casi perder a Kaileena, Amir, que al fin había comprendido que la amaba, vio como Aesma se la llevaba a Aresura, lejos de él. Poco tiempo después llegó la noticia de que había muerto, lo mismo que Aesma le había dicho a su hija acerca de Amir. Aesma pensaba que con esta mentira salvaría a su hija, pero la maldición de las Arenas no perdona a nadie …

**Capítulo 1: Viviendo una Mentira**

Tres meses nos separan de aquel fatídico día. En todo este tiempo las cosas no han cambiado mucho. Farah regresó a la India para sustituir a su padre en el trono y ayudar a reconstruir el reino. Kumarag fue condenado por alta traición y fue encerrado en la prisión del Palacio, aislado del mundo. Yo apenas me había recuperado de mis heridas, pero sufría por el engaño que había sufrido a manos de Kumarag. Todos habían intentado animarme, pero no podía evitar sentirme culpable de la supuesta muerte de Kaileena, ya que fui yo la que le dijo a Kumarag cuál era su punto débil. Pero el que más sufría era Amir, que tras haber hecho sufrir a Kaileena tanto por no decidirse entre ella o Farah, vio cómo le arrebataban a su Emperatriz antes de que pudiera decirle la verdad. Se sentía culpable de todo lo ocurrido, y las palabras de amenaza de Kaileena todavía resonaban en sus oídos. Ella sabía que todo aquello iba a ocurrir, y sin embargo se lo ocultó. Amir pasaba los días asomado a la ventana, viendo a su hermana jugar con su esposo y su hijo, imaginando por un momento que aquella feliz familia podrían ser Kaileena y él con su hijo.

Lejos de allí, en Aresura, Kaileena trataba de adaptarse a su nueva vida. Pero todo había cambiado, o mejor dicho, ella había cambiado. Pasaba los días sola en sus aposentos, mirando por la ventana, observando cómo había quedado Aresura tras su desaparición y como continuaba, mientras pensaba en Amir. Cuando acompañaba a su padre por la ciudad muchos jóvenes Daevas la piropeaban y se quedaban mirándola, pero ella les respondía con mala cara. Aesma no tardó en darse cuenta de que su hija no se integraba en su gente. Algo le pasaba, y decidió ir a hablar con ella. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenían una charla de padre a hija …

- Kaileena, hija, ¿te ocurre algo? - Le preguntó, adentrándose en sus aposentos. - Desde que has llegado apenas has salido a la calle y ya estás recuperada casi del todo. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

- Padre … - Kaileena suspiró, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarse. - Es que … no pertenezco a este lugar. Éste no es mi sitio.

- ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Claro que éste es tu lugar! Eres una Daeva, Kaileena. - Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

- Pero padre … he pasado más de mil años encerrada en la Isla del Tiempo, y aquí todo sigue igual. Todo está exactamente igual a cuando desaparecí … El problema es que yo he cambiado. No soy la misma que solía ser.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Padre, quizás no lo sepáis, pero en todos estos siglos he vivido en soledad en aquella Isla, mi única compañía era Shahdee, y no siempre nos llevábamos bien. Con los años empecé a odiar el mundo exterior, y eliminé a todo aquel que osaba acercarse a mi Isla. No sabía cómo eran las cosas y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Todas las vidas que mandé quitar en las aguas de los alrededores de mi prisión, toda la sangre que manchó la arena de aquellas playas … - Kaileena volvió a suspirar al pensar en todo aquello. - Todo lo que he hecho me ha dado una reputación de asesina sin compasión, una mujer sin sentimientos, que no conoce la piedad.

- Pero yo sé que en realidad eres una mujer muy dulce con los demás, y muy sensible. - Le decía su padre para consolarla.

- Padre, he cambiado. No soy la Kaileena que creéis conocer. Por eso no me siento a gusto aquí …

- ¿Sólo por eso … o hay algo más? - Su padre sabía que el verdadero motivo de la actitud de Kaileena era otro. - Sigues pensando en ese humano, ¿cierto?

- Padre, le amaba … Y ahora nunca sabré si él me amaba a mí también. - Le dijo, al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Hija, hay muchos jóvenes aquí que seguro no tardarán en pedirme tu mano … Hay más hombres aparte de Amir.

- Pero él era diferente al resto.

- Era un humano Kaileena, un humano.

- No … No era sólo eso. Él también era presa de la Maldición de las Arenas del Tiempo. Había sufrido lo mismo que yo … Era el único que comprendía mi sufrimiento. Quizás por eso era especial.

- Ya hija, pero ya sabes que murió … - Volvió a mentir. Era increíble ver cómo permitía que su hija sufriese por una mentira suya. - No puedes vivir en el pasado. Tienes que continuar con tu vida.

- Pero padre, yo siento que aún está vivo. - Kaileena no quería abandonar aquella corazonada por nada del mundo. Era lo único que la animaba a seguir.

- Y siempre lo sentirás. Siempre lo recordarás, y tu corazón jamás te permitirá pensar lo contrario. Pero entiende que debes dejar el pasado atrás. Ya lo hiciste una vez, y puedes volver a hacerlo. Sólo tienes que intentarlo. Con el tiempo, la herida de tu corazón cicatrizará …

- Sí, quizás tengas razón …

… O quizás no la tenía. Cada segundo que pasaba Kaileena sufría aún más. Sentía que su Príncipe estaba vivo, ¿pero cómo averiguarlo? Su padre le había dicho que había muerto. Era una posibilidad. Pero el sentimiento era demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo ir. ¿Debía creer a su padre o confiar en su corazonada?

**Capítulo 2: Una Daeva que se convierte en Emperatriz y un joven que cambia su destino y el de ella. La Maldición de las Arenas del Tiempo**

Todo ocurrió hace muchos años, mucho antes de que yo existiera. En aquel entonces, Kaileena vivía en Aresura, su tierra. Como bien sabéis, pertenecía a la tribu de los Daevas, que veneraban, entre otros, al dios Ahriman. Desde muy joven, Kaileena había estudiado la leyenda de las Arenas del Tiempo, tesoro que Ahriman guardaba junto con otros Dioses. Eran un grupo formado por los Dioses más tenebrosos de la mitología de aquella época. Y como alababan a aquellos dioses malévolos, se ganaron el odio del resto de reinos. Ahriman, Dios de la Oscuridad, lideraba el grupo. El resto estaba formado por Apaosa, el dios de la sequía y la aridez, que numerosas veces castigaba las tierras de Aresura si no era complacido con sacrificios suficientes. Un demonio de la muerte, Astwihad, también amenazaba con frecuencia a los Daevas. Otro Dios importante era Azi Dahaka, uno de los principales guardianes de las Arenas y creador del Dahaka, aquel ser monstruoso que vigilaba la Línea del Tiempo. El último miembro de este siniestro grupo era la razón principal del odio de Kaileena hacia Ahriman, pues se trataba de Zarich, el espíritu de una difunta soberana Daeva que fue corrompido tras la muerte por Ahriman. Zarich era la madre de Kaileena, que murió tras su nacimiento, como presagio de lo que estaba por venir.

Era difícil mantener contentos a semejantes dioses, por lo que Aresura era duramente castigada con frecuencia. De ahí el aspecto de aquellas tierras y de sus habitantes. Aunque Ahriman era alabado por los Daevas, poco a poco se fue volviendo más y más despiadado con ellos. Los numerosos castigos que sufrían a manos de los Dioses Guardianes de las Arenas convirtieron a los Daevas en un pueblo con un carácter siniestro, aislado del resto. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos tenía el suficiente valor para plantarles cara, ni tampoco el poder.

Kaileena contaba 22 años cuando el odio de Ahriman llegó a su punto más alto. Ella era la más poderosa de los Daevas, a pesar de su corta edad, y por eso era admirada por todo su pueblo. Esto le sirvió para convencer a su pueblo de revelarse contra el grupo de Dioses que los acosaban. Pero por desgracia, aquel intento de librarse de ellos no sirvió de nada. Lo único que consiguieron fue desencadenar una sucesión de maldiciones, plagas, epidemias y catástrofes. Los ejércitos de los dioses arrasaban con ellos, y aunque pidieron ayuda a reinos vecinos, entre ellos Persia, no recibieron respuesta alguna. Kaileena comprendió entonces que los humanos eran seres egoístas, incapaces de ayudar a aquellos que se encuentran en apuros.

Cuando toda Aresura fue masacrada y Kaileena estaba gravemente herida, los Dioses decidieron aprovecharse de la situación. Era una mujer demasiado especial como para dejarla morir, así que como castigo, la hicieron cargar con la Maldición de las Arenas del Tiempo, convirtiéndola en la portadora de aquel espíritu. Cuando se llevó a cabo aquel ritual, Kaileena se vio rodeada de aquella extraña sustancia, que poco a poco fue penetrando en su cuerpo a través de las heridas de la batalla, que se curaron al instante. Luego todo se volvió oscuro. Al despertar, vio que no estaba en Aresura, sino en una extraña Isla, encerrada en una Línea del Tiempo paralela en la que el tiempo no pasaba para ella. Sin embargo, para el resto del mundo, aquella Isla iría cambiando con el paso de los años. La única forma de acceder desde la época presente a la Línea del Tiempo paralela en la que Kaileena vivía era a través de unos Portales de Arena. Pero ella no podía usarlos para ir al presente, o moriría nada más poner un pie en aquella época.

Con el paso de los años Kaileena fue cambiando drásticamente. Al principio deseaba la muerte, pues estar allí sola era una tortura insufrible para ella. Pero poco a poco fue cambiando de opinión conforme iba descubriendo los poderes de los que ahora era poseedora. En soledad, consiguió dominar por completo todos los poderes de las Arenas del Tiempo, incluido poder ver su futuro en la Línea del Tiempo, inaccesible para todo mortal. Varios caza recompensas llegaron a su Isla con intención de encontrar las Arenas, pero Kaileena los abatió sin vacilar. A los pocos que dejaba vivir los enviaba medio muertos a su hogar, y poco a poco se forjaron las Leyendas de la Emperatriz del Tiempo, la mujer más temida de toda la historia. Kaileena se dio cuenta de que entonces vendrían muchos más en busca de las Arenas, así que decidió crear un ejército de criaturas de Arena, y para asegurarse de estar completamente protegida, creo una criatura a partir de su propia sangre, con un aspecto parecido al suyo, pero más siniestro, a la que le encomendaría el cargo de ser su guarda espaldas. Esa era yo.

Todo barco que se acercaba a las costas de la Isla acabó en el fondo del mar, sin supervivientes. En los siglos siguientes no aparecieron más embarcaciones. Todo parecía haber acabado hasta que, un día, Kaileena vio en la Línea del Tiempo una nueva amenaza. Un humano perseguido por el Dahaka, al que la Línea del Tiempo había escogido para ser quien le pusiera fin a la vida de la despiadada Emperatriz. ¿Pero por qué este humano? ¿Por qué los Dioses decidieron que este Príncipe persa fuera el verdugo de Kaileena? Eran interrogantes sin respuesta para ella, que se negaba a morir de esa forma tras tantos años. Pero todo tenía un motivo: Los Dioses se habían cansado de que Kaileena portase las Arenas. Querían que se liberasen para así poder tenerlas en su poder de algún modo u otro de nuevo. Pero para ello Kaileena debía morir, su sangre debía ser derramada. Una vez liberadas las Arenas, un enviado de los Dioses Guardianes de las Arenas se haría con el poder, y aquellos Dioses podrían hacerse con el control del mundo entero.

Unos Dioses sedientos de poder. Una Daeva que se revela contra ellos y tras fracasar es convertida en Emperatriz del Tiempo, un joven persa que es engañado por un Visir y desata la Maldición de las Arenas sobre él, que le conducirá a crear las Arenas en un intento de evitar su creación, pero que cambiará su destino y el de la misma Emperatriz, y un misterioso enviado por los Dioses que se haría con el poder de las Arenas tras su liberación. Una historia sin fin, llena de sufrimiento y sin solución aparente. Esa era la Maldición de las Arenas del Tiempo.

**Capítulo 3: La Llamada de Aresura**

Era una tarde lluviosa, de esas en las que prefieres quedarte junto al acogedor calor de la chimenea. Todos estábamos en el gran salón de Palacio, acomodados entre los cojines, disfrutando del fuego. Amir, sin embargo, estaba junto a la ventana, mirando al horizonte, pensando en Kaileena. Aún se lamentaba por su muerte, repitiéndose una y otra vez que debería haber impedido que Aesma se la llevase de su lado. Tenía que hablar con él. No podía seguir así. Así que me levanté de los mullidos cojines y me acerqué hasta él. Me senté frente a él y me dispuse a iniciar la conversación.

- Amir, no puedes seguir así. - Le dije poniéndole mi mano sobre su hombro. - Tienes que alegrar esa cara.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que me alegre sabiendo que podría haber evitado que Kaileena muriese impidiéndole a Aesma que se la llevara?

- Ya lo sé, Amir. Pero no podías hacer nada. Aesma te habría matado de haber intentado arrebatarle a su hija. Pero entiende que ya han pasado 3 meses. Ya es hora de que pases página … - Le animé. - Sé que es difícil, sé como te sientes. Pero no podemos venirnos abajo.

- Pero Shahdee … ¡Todavía siento que está viva! - Podía ver lágrimas en sus ojos. - ¿Tú no tienes esa sensación?

- Sí Amir, yo también tengo esa sensación. Pero sólo es debida a que nos negamos a admitir su muerte, nada más … - Me volvió la cara, negándose a recapacitar. - Amir, si de verdad amabas a Kaileena deberías hacer caso de sus palabras.

- ¿Qué palabras? - Me preguntó extrañado.

- Deja de vivir en el pasado. Sigue con tu vida. Nunca la olvidaremos, pero no puedes quedarte estancado ahí.

- Continuar con mi vida …

¿Creéis que era tan simple convencerlo? ¡Ni en sueños! Lo tenía casi convencido cuando, de pronto, entró un mensajero con una carta. A todos nos sobresaltó la forma con la que entró en la sala. Venía asfixiado y casi se caía al suelo.

- ¡Majestad! - Dijo con el aliento entrecortado. - Traigo un mensaje urgente de Aresura.

- ¿Aresura? - Al oír esto Amir se levantó del borde de la ventana y observó mientras su padre leía la carta. - ¿Qué quiere Aesma ahora?

- Aresura ha sido atacada … - Decía Shahraman mientras leía la carta. - Está siendo arrasada.

- Pues bien por ellos. Se lo merecen. - Dijo, cruzándose de brazos y regresando a la ventana.

- Amir, ¿no ves que están pidiendo nuestra ayuda? - Nasirah no comprendía a su hermano.

- Ellos me arrebataron a Kaileena … Aesma no quiso escucharme. ¡¿Por qué iba a ayudarle ahora?!

- Porque son los Dioses Guardianes de las Arenas quienes están asediando la ciudad …

¿Adivináis cual fue la reacción de Amir? Efectivamente, nada más oír aquello cambió de opinión y movilizó a todo el ejército. Exceptuando a Nasirah, que se quedó con su hijo en Palacio, el resto nos preparamos y partimos junto con Amir.

Mientras nosotros partíamos hacia la India para encontrarnos allí con Farah y que se uniera a nosotros, en Aresura las cosas no eran exactamente como ponía en la carta. Había algo que no había contado, y ese algo era Kaileena.

- Aesma, los soldados caen a decenas. - Anunció Saurva. - ¡No resistiremos mucho más! Si caen los Dioses de las Arenas tomarán la ciudad.

- Haced lo necesario para resistir hasta que lleguen los persas.

- ¡Aunque lleguen los persas no podremos hacer nada! ¡¡Buscan a Kaileena!! - Protestó Saurva.

- ¡Por eso debemos esperar! Estoy seguro de que la desaparición de mi hija tiene algo que ver con ese Príncipe Amir. Kaileena ha ido en su busca, no ha creído lo de su muerte. Así que si Amir viene aquí ella regresará. - Le explicó Aesma.

- Pero ese joven … ¿no fue quien se llevó a Kaileena de la Isla en la que la tenían prisionera? - Saurva estaba confuso.

- Por eso mismo. - Interrumpió Sindra. - Ese joven no sólo se llevó a Kaileena de la Isla, sino que mancilló el tesoro de los Dioses cuando la sedujo. Los Dioses buscan una venganza, buscan castigar al responsable. Si le entregamos al humano quizás podamos conseguir un pacto para que liberen a Kaileena y sea Amir quien cargue con la Maldición de las Arenas.

- Pero Sindra, ese humano ya carga con la Maldición. Abrió las Arenas, por eso fue perseguido por el Dahaka. Además no podemos traicionarle así. Recordad que fue él quien nos libero de la Urna de los Mil Prisioneros … - Saurva parecía ser el único con algo de honor.

- Saurva, hemos estado sufriendo durante siglos por culpa de las Arenas. Los persas no nos ayudaron cuando libramos nuestra batalla y por ello nos arrebataron a Kaileena. Ahora ellos sufrirán lo mismo.

Aesma pretendía reducir el mayor imperio de la historia a ruinas tendiéndole una trampa a Amir. Quería que los Dioses de las Arenas sustituyeran a Kaileena por Amir. Era una locura tentar así a los Dioses, no tenía sentido. Amir había abierto el Reloj de Arena, había liberado las Arenas, y por ello los Dioses enviaron al Dahaka a eliminarlo. Algo tendrían planeado para él que se les fue al traste cuando Kaileena y él formaron una alianza. No contaron con ello. Los Dioses deseaban la muerte de Amir para que su enviado pudiera darle muerte a Kaileena y liberar las Arenas del Tiempo. Si Aesma pretendía utilizar a Amir como moneda de cambio estaba cometiendo un grave error. Haciendo esto colaboraría en la muerte de su propia hija. No había pensado en eso.

No muy lejos de allí, en los frondosos bosques que separaban Aresura del resto de Reinos, Kaileena huía de su ciudad para averiguar la verdad. No era consciente del caos que había liberado en su ciudad natal. Tan sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza: encontrar a Amir. Llevaba días caminando a través de los árboles, estaba cansada. Aún podía oír gritos de soldados de su ciudad. Pero pensaba que sólo era una partida de búsqueda que trataba de dar con ella, algo muy diferente a lo que en realidad era: centenares de soldados pereciendo ante las garras de los Dioses Guardianes de las Arenas. La única guía que Kaileena tenía era el rastro de la Daga. Si conseguía localizarla daría con Amir.

Pasaron los días y llegamos a la India. Allí nos esperaba Farah con un ejército, no muy numeroso, pero que nos sería de gran ayuda. Amir le había enviado una carta colgada de la pata del halcón de su difunto hermano Bazag. Tan sólo le había escrito que debía preparar a los mejores soldados para lo peor. Y así hizo. Sin embargo, Farah no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y decidió preguntar.

- Amir, ¿para qué vamos a Aresura? Pensaba que desde lo de Kaileena no querías saber nada de los Daevas.

- Recibimos una carta de Aesma. Aresura está siendo arrasada por los Dioses de las Arenas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Si los Dioses están furiosos es porque algo relacionado con Kaileena ha ocurrido. - Le explicó.

- No entiendo … - Farah no terminaba de comprender la situación.

- Sigue empeñado en que Kaileena está viva, Farah. Eso es lo que pasa. - Dije dirigiendo a mi caballo hasta su posición.

- ¿Viva? ¿Pero cómo?

- Dime otra razón por la que los Dioses de las Arenas atacarían Aresura. - Dijo él, muy serio.

Nos dirigíamos hacia un infierno. Tras atravesar los frondosos bosques periféricos nos aguardaba la tierra de los Daevas, y allí, los Dioses esperaban a que apareciese cualquier pista que les llevara hacia Kaileena. Mientras ella no utilizara sus poderes, los soldados de las Arenas no darían con su rastro, y así, estaría a salvo.

**Capítulo 4: El Ansiado Reencuentro**

Llegamos a los bosques periféricos. Montamos el campamento en un claro del bosque. Descansaríamos allí hasta el día siguiente. Amir quería inspeccionar los alrededores para asegurarse de que no había ladrones ni nada por el estilo, así que Ramig, el marido de Nasirah, Farah y yo le acompañamos. Recorrimos los alrededores y no dimos con nada sospechoso. Ya era tarde y empezaba a anochecer. No sabíamos que pocos metros a lo lejos, refugiada en las escarpadas rocas por las que surcaba el río, nos observaba una antigua conocida. Sí, era Kaileena, que se acercaba poco a poco hacia nosotros. Se guiaba por nuestras voces, pues los árboles no le permitían vernos mientras descendía por la colina. Amir se había detenido a ver unas huellas en el lecho del río. Se quedó un rato examinándolas, tratando de averiguar de quién podría ser.

- Amir, déjalo ya. Son sólo unas huellas. Ya has visto que se dirigen al río, así que no puedes seguir su rastro. - Le dijo Ramig.

- ¡Hay alguien más en este bosque Ramig! - Protestó Amir.

- Pero Amir, sólo mirándolas no vas a saber de quien se trata. Déjalo ya. - Añadió Farah.

- ¡¿Tú también Farah?! - Protestó Amir.

Al escuchar este nombre Kaileena se paró en seco junto a un árbol. Toda su alegría por haber encontrado a Amir se había desvanecido cuando escuchó el nombre de Farah. Creía que Amir había pasado página y había vuelto con ella. Se subió a un árbol para observar con más detenimiento. Por suerte, y para su alivio, aquello tan sólo fue un breve momento de tensión, pues lo siguiente que escuchó le alegró mucho.

- Estas huellas podrían ser de Kaileena … Podría estar aquí. ¡Tenemos que encontrarla! - Dijo, con un tono alegre.

- Amir, ¿cuándo vas a admitir que Kaileena está muerta? - Le dije, ya cansada.

- ¿Muerta? - Se dijo Kaileena en voz baja. Una de las ramas en las que estaba apoyada se rompió justo en ese momento, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio brevemente. El ruido de la rama al romperse nos alertó a todos.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Dijo Ramig, sacando su espada.

- Sea quien sea el dueño de esa huella está cerca. - Dije, poniéndome en guardia.

- Farah, dispara contra todo aquello que se mueva. - Le ordenó Amir, quien ya sostenía fuertemente su espada.

Nos separamos y fuimos inspeccionando la zona del río a nuestro alrededor. Farah se dirigió hacia la zona donde se encontraba Kaileena. La tenía justo encima. Kaileena trataba de mantener la respiración para que Farah no la escuchase, pero la princesa tenía un oído muy fino y la escuchó coger aire. Al levantar la cabeza y alzar la vista vio algo sobre las ramas y disparó sin reparo alguno.

- ¡Ahí! - Gritó al tiempo que disparaba una de sus flechas. Kaileena gritó cuando la flecha pasó rozándole el brazo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Bien Farah! - Gritamos contentos.

Kaileena estaba tirada en el suelo, enredada con la capa. La flecha le había hecho un corte en el brazo izquierdo, pero estaba más dolorida por la caída. Nos acercamos a ver quién era, pues la capa, al igual que la de Amir, tenía una capucha, y además, llevaba el rostro oculto con un pañuelo. Ramig cogió a Kaileena del otro brazo y la levantó del suelo, quitándole la capucha con la otra mano. Cuando vimos su rostro nos quedamos helados, sobre todo Amir. No podíamos creerlo. Kaileena había estado viva todo este tiempo y no lo sabíamos.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Ramig no era capaz de articular palabra alguna, soltándola.

- ¡No puede ser …! - Dije incrédula.

- Kaileena … Eres … ¡Eres tú! ¡¡¡Estás viva!!! - Gritó Amir muy contento mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡¡Sabía que no podías estar muerta!!

- ¿Muerta? Yo pensaba que tú habías muerto … - Le respondió ella, disimulando para que no se le notase el dolor que sentía por la herida y la caída.

- ¿Qué? - Amir estaba confuso. Pero no había tiempo para preguntas, pues escuchamos que alguien se acercaba, y no eran de los nuestros.

- Escondámonos. ¡A los arbustos! - Dijo Farah.

Nos ocultamos tras unos arbustos y esperamos a ver quienes venían. Eran un grupo de unos 12 soldados, bien armados. Eran unas criaturas extrañas y tenebrosas.

- ¿Daevas? - Pensó Ramig.

- No, los soldados de Aesma no son así … - Le dijo Amir, que se quedó pensando unos segundos. - Me huelo una trampa. Ramig, vuelve al campamento y alerta a mi Padre. Dile que busque otro camino.

- Sí. - Respondió él.

- Farah, ve con él. Necesitará ayuda si hay más. - Mientras se iban, siguió observando. - ¿Qué estarán buscando?

- Espero que no sea a nosotros porque han encontrado la capa de Kaileena. - Le dije en voz baja, mientras veía como aquellos extraños soldados miraban a su alrededor buscando a la persona que llevaba esa capa.

- ¡Ah! - Kaileena dio un leve grito y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡Kaileena! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! - Se asustó Amir, sujetándola por los hombros. - ¿Una visión? ¡Kaileena!

- ¡Oh no! ¡Nos han encontrado! - Le dije. - ¡Rápido, larguémonos de aquí!

Amir cogió a Kaileena en brazos, que seguía teniendo aquella visión. Subimos por la colina, tratando de perderles la pista, pero aunque estábamos lejos, nos seguían el rastro. Era de noche y aun así sabían hacia donde íbamos.

- ¡¿Cómo pueden seguir localizándonos?! ¡Si no nos ven! - Me preguntó mientras descansábamos tras unas rocas.

Me detuve a observarles un segundo. Uno de ellos llevaba un artefacto que brillaba. Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue que aquel artefacto rastreaba el poder de Kaileena. Y no me equivocaba. Tenía que hacer que el artefacto dejase de brillar, y sólo había una forma de hacerlo …

- ¡Tenemos que hacer que Kaileena no use sus poderes! - Le dije mientras me dirigía hacia un árbol.

- ¡¿Cómo?! Está teniendo una visión.

- ¡Así! - Y tras terminar de hablar golpeé a Kaileena en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

Agarré a Amir y le obligué a agacharse aún más. El brillo del artefacto cesó, y los soldados ya no sabían hacia donde ir. Se quedaron allí unos momentos, esperando a que saliésemos de nuestro escondite, pero abandonaron y se fueron. Obviamente, Amir se había enfadado conmigo, pues le había hecho una brecha a Kaileena en la frente.

- ¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza?! ¡¡Mira qué le has hecho!! ¡Está sangrando! - Me regañó.

- ¿Preferías que nos encontrasen y se la llevaran? Venían buscándola. ¡¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?! - Protesté. - Mira, si se tiene que enfadar con alguien, será conmigo. Pero ahora tenemos que buscar un refugio. No podemos quedarnos a la intemperie, y menos con esos soldados merodeando la zona.

- Sí. Busquemos por la montaña. Quizás halla alguna cueva.

No tardamos mucho en dar con una pequeña cueva en la zona rocosa de la montaña. Nos adentramos a comprobar que no había ningún animal y decidimos instalarnos allí. La tenue luz de la luna llena iluminaba lo suficiente, pues si encendíamos un fuego corríamos el riesgo de ser vistos. Amir sentó a Kaileena de espaldas a la pared, que acababa de abrir los ojos. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, algo normal después del golpe que le había propinado.

- Amir … - Trató de hablar, casi susurrando, creyendo que aún estábamos siendo perseguidos.

- Shhh … Tranquila, ya estás a salvo. - Le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó ella, desorientada.

- Shahdee tuvo que hacer que dejaras de usar tus poderes por el método más rudo que pudo encontrar y te golpeó en la cabeza.

- Lo siento Kaileena, pero no me quedó otro remedio. - Traté de disculparme.

- No te preocupes … Estoy bien. - Mintió. Se le iba la cabeza de un lado a otro, y le costaba enfocar lo que estaba viendo. Todavía no se le había pasado el efecto del golpe.

- A ver, deja que te vea esa herida. - Le dijo Amir, mientras le quitaba el pelo de la cara. - Se puede curar, deja que saque uno de los ungüentos que me dio el Anciano.

- ¿Llevas ungüentos? - Le pregunté extrañada.

- Sí, desde hace mucho aprendí a llevar ungüentos por si me hacía alguna herida. - Me contestó y se giró de nuevo hacia Kaileena, curándole el corte de la frente. - Ya está. ¿Tienes alguna otra herida?

Kaileena desvió la mirada hacia su brazo. Amir quitó la manga de su vestido rojo y destapó el corte que la flecha de Farah le había hecho. No era grave, así que se lo pudo curar con rapidez.

- Oye, Farah no tenía nada en contra tuya … - La excusó.

- Lo sé … - Le contestó ella. - Creía que habías muerto …

- ¿Quién te dijo que estaba muerto? - Le preguntó, sospechando quién había sido el mentiroso.

- Mi padre. Dijo que habías muerto luchando contra Kumarag.

- Tu padre también me dijo que habías muerto durante el viaje de vuelta a Aresura … - Le dijo con cara de tristeza.

- ¿Nos ha mentido a ambos? ¿Por qué iba a hacer semejante cosa?

- Quizás quería mantenernos separados … - Se lamentó y se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando en lo ocurrido. - ¿Qué has visto en esa visión?

- Lo que está ocurriendo en Aresura. Los Dioses saben que me he escapado y me están buscando.

- ¿Te has escapado? ¿Por qué? - Le pregunté, tratando de unirme a la conversación.

- No me creía que hubieras muerto de aquella forma. No después de todo lo que habías pasado. - Contestó sonriéndole.

- Ni yo tampoco creía que habías muerto. - Se colocó a su lado y la abrazó. - Te he echado de menos …

- Y yo a ti. - Le contestó ella.

- Kaileena … - Le cogió ambas manos y las sostuvo entre las suyas. - Dime que aquella amenaza no iba en serio.

- ¿Qué amenaza? - Se extrañó ella.

- La que me hiciste cuando dije que iba a ir a por Farah. Dijiste que cuando me diese cuenta de mi error y quisiera volver a tu lado sería demasiado tarde y te habría perdido para siempre … - Le dijo con voz temblona.

- ¡Ah, esa …! No. - Le sonrió. - Había visto qué iba a pasar si ibas a por ella. Por eso lo dije. Sabía lo del ataque.

- ¿Pero por qué te dejaste? ¡¿Y si Sindra no hubiera podido sanarte?!

- Era la única cosa que podía hacer para no perderte. Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo … Ahora dime, ¿sirvió de algo?

- Sí … Sirvió para hacerme pasar los peores tres meses de mi vida …¡¿Tienes idea de lo que he sufrido?! - Le dijo abrazándola aún más fuerte, a punto de llorar.

- Eso sin contar la que nos has dado a los que vivimos a tu alrededor … - Añadí.

- Yo también he sufrido. Creía que habías muerto y … No sabía si al final … tú …

- Te quiero. - Le dijo finalmente. Era lo único que quería escuchar.

Kaileena le abrazó más y más fuerte, deseando que aquel momento no terminase nunca. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, el uno junto al otro, tapados con el pañuelo rojo que Amir llevaba colgando del cinturón , que al extenderlo, servía de manta. Yo me quedé a un lado. No quería estropearles el momento. Al fin y al cabo, ambos creían haber perdido al otro, y no iba a ponerme en medio.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Me alegro de que sigas siendo tan cabezota … - Le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué? - Se rió él.

- Porque habían pasado tres meses y todavía estabas empeñado en dar conmigo. - Le contestó, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. - Me alegro de que no hallas cambiado.

- Yo también.

Poco a poco el sueño les fue venciendo y ambos se quedaron dormidos. A mi me tocaba hacer la guardia para avisar si venían los soldados de nuevo. Debo confesar que en aquel momento tenía mucha envidia de Kaileena, pues ahora era ella quien tenía a su apuesto Príncipe para quererla y protegerla, y yo no tenía a nadie en quien apoyarme. Pasadas unas horas se levantó para hacer su turno de guardia.

- Shahdee, ve junto a Kaileena. Descansa, yo haré el resto de la guardia. - Me dijo mientras se colocaba junto a la entrada.

- De acuerdo. - Le dije mientras me dirigía al interior.

- Shahdee. - Me llamó. - No te sientas mal. Seguro que todo saldrá bien.

Amir sabía cómo me sentía, era un hombre comprensivo. Sabía que aún estaba dolida por lo que Kumarag me hizo. Ojala estuviera en lo cierto y todo se solucionase pronto.

**Capítulo 5: Zerban, el enviado de Ahriman**

A la mañana siguiente, nada más salir el sol, nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo. Teníamos que llegar a Aresura por nuestros medios, evitando a toda costa a aquellas criaturas. No podíamos correr riesgos. El campamento ya había sido alertado y se habían desplazado por otro camino, aunque en realidad no habría sido necesario, pues aquellos seres no tenían nada en contra de nosotros, sólo querían a Kaileena.

- Kaileena, ¿no sabrás por casualidad que eran los seres que nos atacaron anoche? - Le preguntó Amir mientras caminábamos.

- Rastreadores. Los Dioses de las Arenas los han enviado para que me encuentren. - Le contestó ella.

- ¿Rastreadores? ¿Algo así como el Dahaka? - Le pregunté yo.

- Más o menos. Estos son menos destructivos. - No explicó.- El Dahaka acababa con todo lo que se interpusiese en su camino. Estos seres sólo pelean si se ven obligados. Ya me estaban siguiendo el rastro desde hacía varios días. Había conseguido despistarlos, pero dieron conmigo de nuevo.

- ¿Por el artefacto que llevaban? - Le pregunté.

- Sí. Ese artefacto se activa cuando utilizo mis poderes. Por eso ayer se lanzaron sobre nosotros cuando me atacaron las visiones.

- ¿Pero para qué te buscan los Dioses de las Arenas? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? - Le preguntó Amir.

- Las Arenas del Tiempo. Mi muerte había sido fechada por ellos. Querían las Arenas de vuelta, es su mayor tesoro. Y como esa muerte no se llevó a cabo y además me perdieron de vista al irme de la Isla, su ira se ha ido acrecentando. - Explicaba al tiempo que su rostro se tornaba más y más triste. - Sabía que en Aresura podrían darme caza sin problemas. Esa era la excusa perfecta para escapar e ir en tu busca. Pero no pensaba que esto fuera a acabar así …

- Tranquila, no es tu culpa. - Amir trató de consolarla con estas palabras al ver lágrimas asomando por sus ojos. - Escucha, yo creo que más bien te tienen miedo.

- ¿Miedo? - Kaileena no entendía nada.

- ¿Miedo de qué? Amir, explica. - Le pregunté yo, que tampoco comprendía nada.

- Escuchad, Kaileena lleva en su interior las Arenas del Tiempo. Para los Dioses ese espíritu es muy importante porque posee un gran poder. ¿Entendéis? Quieren eliminarte para poder hacerse con ese poder y evitar que tú lo llegues a utilizar en su contra. ¿Entendéis?

- Eso explicaría por qué es el visir el que lidera las tropas de los Dioses … - Murmuró ella.

- No digas más. Lo enviaron para acabar contigo, y negoció con Kumarag para facilitarle el camino … a través de mí. ¡Oh, maldita sea!

- Shahdee, calma … - Trató de tranquilizarme Amir, que sabía qué me estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? - Kaileena no sabía lo que había ocurrido mientras ella estaba inconsciente.

- Se siente culpable por haberle dicho a Kumarag tu punto débil. - Le explicó. - Por eso Kumarag te atacó con la Daga del Tiempo.

- Oh … - Kaileena comenzaba a encajar las piezas del rompecabezas. - Shahdee, no tienes por qué preocuparte. No te guardo rencor por eso. No fue tu culpa.

- Me es imposible sentirme de otra manera. Al fin y al cabo se lo dije … Pude haber provocado una desgracia …

- Tu lo has dicho, "pudiste", pero estoy viva. No ha pasado nada, así que no hay nada de qué lamentarse. - Me dijo Kaileena.

- Exacto. No pienses en ello. Todos sabemos que mi hermano es un hombre sin escrúpulos. No te tortures por él, no se merece semejante trato. Ya conocerás a otro que realmente merezca la pena. - Amir me animó mucho con estas palabras. - Ya tenemos varias interrogantes resueltas, pero, ¿para qué quieren de vuelta las Arenas?

- Para usarlas. Ahriman está descontrolado. Él y sus aliados quieren más poder del que tienen y quieren hacerse con el mundo. Y para eso envían a un humano fácil de convencer y que sea capaz de todo y más por conseguir lo que quiere. - Contestó ella.

- El visir de la India … - Continuó él.

- Sí. Es un ser humano anciano, que le quedan pocos días, lleno de ansias de poder, y que ansía ser inmortal. No es difícil saber qué han hecho los Dioses …

- Ofrecerle la inmortalidad si lleva a cabo los planes de los Dioses. - Contestamos los dos.

- Efectivamente. Las Arenas del Tiempo si son liberadas con la Daga directamente desde mi cuerpo y no desde el Reloj de Arena, tienen la facultad de hacer inmortal a quien las utilice, pudiendo convertirle en un Dios del Tiempo. ¿Lo entendéis? Inmortalidad y poder absoluto, todo en sus manos. Por eso ese hombre quiere matarme. Si lo hace podrá llevar a cabo sus planes y los de los Dioses de las Arenas. - Explicó Kaileena, llena de miedo. Podíamos ver lágrimas de terror deslizándose por sus mejillas.

- No permitiré que te ponga la mano encima. Antes de eso tendrá que matarme a mí. - Le dijo él, abrazándola y secando sus lágrimas. - Ya te perdí una vez … no dejaré que vuelva a ocurrir.

- Tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver para hacerte algo a ti, Kaileena. Estoy contigo hasta la muerte. - Le dije yo, muy segura.

- Gracias por vuestro apoyo … ¿Pero cómo voy a librarme de los Dioses?

- Enfrentándote a ellos. - Contestó Amir, sin vacilar.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡¡Estás loco!!! Ya lo hice una vez y por eso llevo las Arenas en mi interior.

- Ventaja que tienes ahora … Piénsalo, ellos quieren usar algo que tienes tú. Ahora tú tienes el poder. Esta vez es diferente, puedes vencerles. - Le dijo él.

- Sí Kaileena. Además, no estás sola. Los ejércitos de la India y de Persia también lucharán si es necesario.

- Sí, ya deben estar llegando a Aresura. Apresurémonos y vayamos rápido hasta allí. - Sugirió Amir al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar, pero Kaileena se lo impidió.

- ¡No! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No puedes ir allí! - Le gritó agarrándole del brazo. - ¡Sería un suicidio!

- ¿Por qué? - Le preguntó él.

- ¡¿Es que no tienes cerebro o qué?! Para los Dioses yo soy un tesoro de valor incalculable, y tú me sacaste de mi Isla y me llevaste lejos de su alcance. - Le explicó ella.

- Aparte … Te acostaste con ella. Así que a sus ojos has mancillado ese tesoro, lo que complica las cosas aún más. - Añadí yo.

- Eso no va a frenarme. - Continuó caminando, a pesar de los intentos de Kaileena de pararlo. - No irás sola allí.

- ¡¡¡Amir por favor piénsalo un momento!!! ¡¡Te matarán si te ven conmigo!!

- Que lo intenten. Ya lo hicieron con el Dahaka y no les dio resultado. No soy alguien fácil de eliminar.

Kaileena terminó desistiendo en su intento de hacerle entrar en razón. Era inútil. Comenzamos nuestra marcha hacia Aresura, donde nos enfrentaríamos a las hordas enemigas.

Lejos de nosotros aún, en Aresura, el ejército Daeva había caído, y todos los habitantes habían sido asesinados, torturados o secuestrados. Zerban, el visir de la India que lideraba a las tropas enemigas, se encontraba interrogando a Aesma. Él y sus guardias personales acababan de ser vencidos, acorralados en el Salón del Trono Daeva. Saurva y Sindra estaban maniatados, rodeados de guardias. Los Rastreadores habían llegado hace poco portando la capa perdida de Kaileena. Mientras Zerban hacía sus preguntas, una emisaria de los Dioses de las Arenas, Mahasti, observaba la escena.

- Estás haciéndome perder la paciencia Aesma. - Le decía mientras los guardias que lo custodiaban le propinaban una paliza. - Te lo volveré a preguntar: ¿Dónde está tu hija?

- No lo sé … ¡Ya os he dicho que no sé dónde está! - Contestó él, casi gritando.

- No mientas, Daeva. Los Rastreadores han encontrado esta capa en una zona del bosque cercana a un campamento persa …

- ¿Persa? El muchacho … - Murmuró.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - Le volvió a preguntar al tiempo que ordenaba a uno de los guardias que le estrangulase.

- ¡¡Amir!! - Le contestó, al verse sin aire. Entonces le soltaron y pudo recuperar el aliento.

- ¿El hijo de Shahraman? ¿El Príncipe de Persia? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Kaileena? - Le preguntó curioso.

- Él la sacó de la Isla … - Tenía que hablar si quería continuar vivo. Hacía todo lo posible porque cambiasen de objetivo y dejasen a Kaileena en paz. - Es a él a quien deberíais castigar, no a ella. ¡¡Que la Maldición de las Arenas del Tiempo recaiga sobre él y no sobre mi hija!!

- Así que Kaileena está con el joven Amir, ¿eh? - Zerban se rió, triunfante.

- ¡¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?! - Exigió Aesma, asustado.

- Tus intentos por proteger a tu insignificante hija. Son inútiles. Ambos sucumbirán ante los Dioses de las Arenas. Ella porque ya le ha llegado la hora. Ya no les es útil a los Dioses … Y él por interponerse entre los Dioses y ella. Seguro que ahora mismo se dirigen hacia aquí. - Se giró y se dirigió a sus generales. - Preparadlo todo. Les tenderemos una trampa. Ambos morirán nada más llegar aquí.

- ¡¡No podéis hacer eso!! ¡¡¡Dejad a Kaileena!!! - Gritaba Aesma mientras se retorcía para zafarse de los soldados que lo tenían agarrado.

- Escucha … - Zerban se acercó a él y le dijo en voz baja. - Al Principito nos lo cargaremos primero, y, cuando tu patética hijita esté destrozada por su pérdida, acabaremos con su vida y liberaremos las Arenas del Tiempo.

- No …

Aesma había metido la pata. En un intento de librar a Kaileena de la muerte le había dicho a Zerban dónde y con quién estaba. Una trampa nos aguardaba al llegar a Aresura. El Tiempo seguía su curso.

**Capítulo 6: La Trampa**

Pasaron los días y fuimos avanzando por el bosque. Nuestro ejército nos esperaba en la entrada a Aresura, tal y como habíamos acordado con Farah y Ramig. Debían camuflarse y adentrarse en la ciudad sin ser vistos, algo difícil, pero no imposible. Esperarían a nuestra señal para atacar. Farah lanzaría una flecha al aire como señal. Todo estaba planeado, ya sólo quedaba llevarlo a cabo. Y así, como sombras en la noche, Amir, Kaileena, Farah, Ramig y yo nos adentramos en las profundidades del cañón que daba entrada a Aresura. Con gran sigilo llegamos a la ciudad, totalmente derruida. Había soldados por todas partes. No conseguiríamos llegar al palacio sin que nos viesen antes. Aquellos soldados eran parecidos a los que Kaileena tenía en la Isla del Tiempo, pero mucho mejores a la hora de luchar. Los más peligrosos eran los Rastreadores, de los que debíamos cuidarnos, pues si Kaileena utilizaba sus poderes nos encontrarían y se la llevarían.

- ¡Maldición! Toda la ciudad está plagada. No podremos llegar a la otra punta sin que nos vean. - Maldijo Amir, muy enfadado.

- Luchar no es una opción, son demasiados y alertarían a más. - Pensé en voz alta.

- Sería un suicidio. Esa opción queda descartada. - Añadió Farah.

- Si hubiera otro camino … Pero hasta tendrán soldados en las alcantarillas. - Dijo Ramig. - Nos tienen atados de pies y manos.

- Hay un camino subterráneo. - Dijo Kaileena.

- ¿En serio? - Le preguntó Ramig, sorprendido.

- Sí, está oculto. Sólo los Daevas conocen ese pasaje. Es el que utilicé para escaparme de aquí. Son unos túneles que atraviesan toda la ciudad. - Explicó ella.

- ¿Crees que serías capaz de llevarnos hasta el palacio por esos túneles? - Le preguntó Amir.

- Sí, no supondrá ningún problema.

Seguimos a Kaileena hasta una pequeña plaza libre de soldados. Allí había una fuente con una estatua que la adornaba. Era como un dragón. Kaileena se acercó, con cuidado de que no la viese nadie, y movió uno de los cuernos del dragón. A nuestros pies se abrió un hueco entre las baldosas de piedra del suelo, que comenzaron a separarse. Rápidamente nos introdujimos en el interior del hueco y descendimos hasta el túnel. Caminamos durante una hora, sabiendo que pocos metros más arriba estaban todos nuestros enemigos, ajenos a nuestra presencia. Llegamos a la altura del palacio y asomamos la cabeza por la salida del túnel para comprobar que el camino estaba libre. Pero para nuestra desgracia había soldados en el patio al que fuimos a parar.

- No puede ser … ¡Soldados! - Exclamó Kaileena, defraudada y asustada.

- Habrán tomado el palacio. - Dedujo Farah. - Tendrán soldados por todas partes …

- Entonces tendrán a Aesma y los demás en la prisión. Llévanos allí. - Dijo Amir.

Volvimos al túnel y continuamos caminando. Minutos más tarde habíamos llegado a la prisión. Nos adentramos en ella. No había soldados. Esto era sospechoso, ya que si tenían ahí a los familiares de Kaileena, lo más lógico sería que estuviese plagado. Farah y Ramig se quedaron en la entrada, vigilando que no viniese nadie. Nosotros tres continuamos hacia el interior. Al llegar al pasillo donde Aesma estaba encerrado con Saurva y Sindra, vimos dos de los esbirros de Zerban a los que redujimos con facilidad.

Cuando Kaileena dio con la celda de su padre, lo encontró tumbado junto a los barrotes. Aesma se levantó nada más oír la voz de su joven hija para advertirle del peligro que corríamos.

- Padre, ¡padre!

- ¿Kaileena? - Aesma se dio la vuelta y la vio allí, arrodillada junto a los barrotes de su celda, tratando de alcanzarle con la mano. La cogió con suavidad y se acercó a los barrotes. - ¡Has regresado! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a por ti. Vamos a sacaros a todos de aquí. - Le contestó ella, casi llorando.

- No, debéis iros. Aquí corréis grave peligro. Os cogerán.

Demasiado tarde. Nos tendieron una emboscada y de la nada surgieron varias decenas de soldados. Forcejeando con ellos, logré salir. Pero Amir y Kaileena no corrieron la misma suerte que yo y fueron apresados. Varios soldados se abalanzaron sobre Kaileena mientras Amir trataba de quitárselos de encima. Quise echarles una mano, pero Amir no me lo permitió, gritándome que me largase de allí.

- ¡¡Amir!! - Le grité mientras me libraba de un soldado que trataba de reducirme.

- ¡¡¡No Shahdee!!! ¡¡¡Huye!!! Avisa a Farah y Ramig, ¡buscad ayuda! - Me gritó antes de que cayera al suelo con cinco soldados encima.

Subí las escaleras por las que habíamos bajado a aquel pasillo, buscando la salida a toda prisa. Llegué a la entrada, donde estaban Farah y Ramig, quienes se alarmaron al verme corriendo.

- Shahdee, ¿qué ocurre? - Me preguntó ella.

- ¡¡Corred!! - Le grité.

- ¿Pero qué pasa? - Insistió Ramig.

- ¡¡¡Que corráis!!!

Cuando vieron a los soldados que me seguían subiendo las escaleras se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría y salieron corriendo tras de mí. Atrás quedaron nuestros compañeros, que poco a poco fueron reducidos a golpes hasta quedar inconscientes.

**Capítulo 7: Confesiones de un padre arrepentido**

Corrimos con todas nuestras fuerzas hasta llegar al campamento, donde pudimos encontrar cobijo entre los nuestros. Cuando vieron que nos perseguían aquellos soldados arremetieron contra ellos sin piedad alguna. Salvamos la vida. Los soldados enemigos fueron exterminados en pocos segundos, los persas les superaban en número. Ya a salvo, corrimos a ver a Shahraman para contarle las horribles noticias de las que éramos portadores.

- ¡¿Cómo que los han capturado?! - Gritó, sin poder creerlo.

- Nos tendieron una emboscada. Ahora esos seres los tienen prisioneros. - Le explicó Farah.

- Sus vidas corren peligro, sobre todo la de Kaileena. Y si los Dioses van a por ella, Amir se interpondrá y caerá también. - Advertí.

- Debemos rescatarles, Shahraman. No podemos perder tiempo, hay que acudir ya. - Sugirió Ramig.

- No podemos aparecer allí sin más. Debemos trazar una estrategia. De seguro nos estarán esperando, así que no podemos atacar. Debemos infiltrarnos entre ellos, camuflarnos entre los soldados. - Explicó Shahraman.

- ¿Para qué? ¡¿Para ver cómo acaban con sus vidas?! - Se indignó Ramig.

- No, Ramig, escucha. Debemos aguardar al momento adecuado para atacar y provocar la confusión entre ellos. Entonces podremos rescatarles. - Continuó.

- Pero el momento idóneo para hacer eso sería … - Farah no se atrevía a decirlo.

- Esperar a que vayan a ejecutar a Kaileena delante de toda su gente. - Terminé yo.

- ¡Es muy arriesgado! ¡¿Y si fallamos?! ¡¡La matarían!! Y Amir caería después. - Se quejaba Ramig.

- No, Ramig. Es nuestra única alternativa. Es eso o quedarnos sin mover un dedo. Debemos arriesgarnos. - Dijo Farah.

- Ordenaré a los soldados que se preparen …

Y así, el Rey de Persia comenzó los preparativos de nuestro único e inseguro plan. Tenía que funcionar, o tendríamos que lamentar la muerte de nuestros dos compañeros. Cayó la noche sobre nosotros.

No muy lejos de allí, en una celda de la prisión de Aresura, Kaileena abría los ojos en los brazos de su padre. Había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza mientras forcejeaba con los soldados. Ahora estaba allí, encerrada en la prisión de su propia tierra, desorientada y dolorida, sabiendo lo que le esperaba cuando saliese el sol a la mañana siguiente. Amir aún yacía en el suelo de la fría prisión. Ninguno de los Daevas quería acercarse, pues según Aesma les había asegurado, él era el responsable de la reaparición de los Dioses de las Arenas.

- Kaileena, hija, ¿estás bien? - Le preguntó al tiempo que la ayudaba a incorporarse.

- Sí, creo que sí. ¿Dónde está … ? - Iba a preguntar por Amir, pero lo vio tendido en el suelo y salió corriendo hacia él. - ¡¡Amir!! ¡¡Despierta!!

- ¿Huh? ¿Dónde estamos? - Preguntó, confuso y dolorido. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No lo sé … - Le respondió ella, ayudándole a sentarse.

- Os redujeron y os dejaron inconscientes. Ahora quieren las Arenas … y hacer pagar al responsable de que no fueran creadas cuando lo mandó la Línea del Tiempo. - Les interrumpió Aesma.

- Vos … - Amir sabía por dónde iba Aesma y no iba a callarse. - ¡Vos! ¡Me mentisteis! ¡A mí y a vuestra hija! - Se encorajó. - ¡¿Cómo osasteis decirle que había muerto?! ¡¿Cómo tuvisteis la sangre fría de decirnos a ambos que el otro había muerto?!

- Lo hice para que estuviera a salvo. ¡Sólo lejos de ti estaría a salvo de los Dioses! - Le contestó Aesma, frío como el hielo.

- ¡¡Maldito bastardo!! ¡¡¡Ella está viva gracias a mí!!! - El joven Príncipe estaba al borde de un ataque de rabia.

Suerte que Kaileena estaba allí.

- ¡Amir, tranquilo! - Le dijo, abrazándole para lograr calmarle. - Tranquilo … - Se volvió hacia su padre. - Padre, ¿cómo pudiste?

- Kaileena, tenía que ponerte a salvo. - Trató de explicar.

- ¡¿A salvo de qué?! Amir arriesgó su vida para salvar la mía en la Isla. Bien podría haberse despreocupado de mí y haber dejado que el Dahaka me absorbiese … Pero se interpuso y me salvó la vida. ¡Casi muere en el intento! - Explicó Kaileena.

- El Dahaka no te habría atacado si no te hubiera sacado de la época en la que estabas. - Reprochó Aesma.

- Si me trajo al Presente fue porque se vio forzado. Intentó hacerme entrar en razón, pero lo acorralé frente a un Portal. Era mi espada o el torbellino. No le quedó más remedio. Aún así, me salvó la vida cuando nadie en este mundo lo hubiera hecho. ¿Acaso crees que no sé las leyendas que circulan sobre mí por el mundo? ¡Ninguno de los aquí presentes daría un dedo por mí! - Gritó, señalando a los otros Daevas que se encontraban allí con ellos. - Y él, un humano, un SIMPLE humano, no sólo me salvó la vida, sino que me enseñó que había alguien a quien le importaba de verdad … Me enseñó que podía confiar en él, me enseñó que había algo mejor esperándome fuera de aquel infierno. Me dio una segunda oportunidad …

- También os la di a vos … Aesma. - Interrumpió Amir por detrás. - ¿O acaso no recordáis quién os sacó de aquella Urna maldita?

Todos los Daevas presentes comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros, murmurando. Amir tenía razón, Aesma le debía mucho, y lo único que mostraba hacia él era puro odio. De pronto, todos se volvieron hacia Aesma, cuya cara había cambiado por completo. Sabía que se había equivocado, pero el orgullo era superior a él. Amir no soltaba la mano de Kaileena, era obvio que la amaba, y que ese sentimiento fue lo que lo llevó hasta ella de nuevo.

- Aesma, yo amo a Kaileena, y haré lo que haga falta para que su vida no corra peligro. ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? - Preguntó Amir en tono muy serio.

- Porque al estar juntos la Maldición de las Arenas cae sobre vosotros … - Les contestó en tono de lamento, dándoles la espalda ahora.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - Le preguntó Kaileena.

- ¿Es que no lo entendéis? Vuestro destino era ser enemigos, no amantes. Cuando Amir abrió el Reloj de Arena los Dioses de las Arenas lo eligieron para que fuera él quien pusiera fin a tu vida y crear las Arenas del Tiempo con tu muerte. Así podrían tenerlas de nuevo en su poder y revelarse contra el mundo. Pero él optó por desafiar al destino y no matarte, sino sacarte de la Isla y llevarse el mayor tesoro de los Dioses Guardianes. Y no sólo eso, sino también mancillarlo …

- Padre, eso … - Kaileena trató de explicarse, pero su Padre no se lo permitió.

- No, Kaileena, déjame terminar. Posees más poder del que imaginas. Lo único que no te permitía desarrollarlos era aquel sentimiento de soledad que te hacía sentirte tan mal. Pero él te sedujo, te enamoraste de él y te entregaste a él. Los Dioses se enfurecieron y mandaron a su nuevo Elegido, aquel viejo loco Visir de la India, para acabar con tu vida. Pero Amir se volvió a interponer.

- ¡¿Pero si era él quien me mantenía viva por qué me alejaste de él?! - Le preguntó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Porque vi en esa idea la única oportunidad de que la furia de los Dioses se viera calmada. Y así fue. Al no tenerle cerca aquel sentimiento de soledad impidió que continuaras desarrollando tus poderes, lo que te mantenía oculta a sus rastreadores. Pero al volver a estar juntos las visiones vuelven a asaltarte. Esos son indicios de que tus poderes están creciendo, y los esbirros de Ahriman y los otros Dioses pueden encontrarte. Si permanecéis juntos tu vida correrá peligro, y también la de él. Los Dioses pretenden castigar a aquel que mancilló su más preciado tesoro … Y puede que eso sea culpa mía. - Se lamentó.

- ¿Qué queréis decir? - Preguntó Amir.

- Yo les dije quién eras mientras Zerban me forzaba a decirle dónde estaba Kaileena. No sabían quién fue el que sacó a Kaileena de la Isla, y yo se lo dije. - Agachó la cabeza.

- Si Zerban estaba forzándote no tienes por qué lamentarte … - Le dijo Kaileena, abrazando a su padre.

- Zerban fue quien me engañó para que abriera el Reloj … Y ahora los Dioses le envían a él para matar a Kaileena … En ambas situaciones perseguía las Arenas … ¿Y si ÉL ha sido siempre el Elegido y yo no he sido más que un eslabón de la cadena? - Dedujo Amir,

- Entonces los Dioses llevan tras las Arenas muchos años … - Continuó Kaileena.

- Debemos hacer algo … Un plan … El ejército de mi Padre vendrá a rescatarnos, seguro.

- No seas tan optimista, joven humano. Zerban posee un ejército mucho mayor … Sólo se me ocurre una cosa. - Dijo Aesma.

- Decid.

- Al alba vendrán a por Kaileena para ejecutarla, y de seguro nos llevarán con ellos para que presenciemos su muerte. Sólo se me ocurre atacar cuando abran la puerta de la celda y tratar de escapar.

- Por salvar la vida tenemos que intentar todo lo que podamos … De acuerdo. ¿Tú que dices, Kaileena? - Se volvió hacia ella, pero permanecía en silencio. - ¿Kaileena?

- No servirá de nada … Sería mejor que me dejase matar y acabar así con esta guerra. - Se lamentaba ella.

- ¡¡¿¿Dejarte??!! ¡¿Estás loca?! - Amir se fue hacia ella y la sujetó por los brazos. - ¿Qué ha pasado con la Kaileena que casi me mata en la Isla? ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido de aquella mujer rebelde e incansable?

- Amir … Yo … - No sabía que decir.

- Tú nada. Ya hemos cambiado nuestro destino una vez y podemos volver a hacerlo. ¡Esta vez vencerás a los Dioses de las Arenas y liberarás a tu gente de Ahriman y de los otros malditos Dioses!

- Hay un problema Amir … - Le dijo, llorando.

- ¿Qué?

- Uno de esos Dioses es mi Madre …

**Capítulo 8: La Ejecución**

"Uno de esos Dioses es mi Madre".

- ¿Qué? - Amir se quedó sin palabras.

- Si, Amir … Zarich es mi Madre. - Kaileena ya estaba llorando.

- No puede ser … ¿Acaso eres hija de una Diosa?

- No, Amir. - Interrumpió Aesma, abrazando a su hija. - Zarich era mi esposa, una Daeva muy poderosa, de quien Kaileena heredó belleza y carácter. Antes de morir enseñó a nuestra hija muchos hechizos. Era realmente fuerte, pero una mañana, sin saber por qué, no despertó. Estaba muerta …

- Poco después supimos que su alma había sido corrompida por Ahriman y sus esbirros … Se convirtió en uno de ellos. - Añadió Kaileena.

- No sabía eso … - Se excusó Amir. - Aun así, debemos dar la cara.

- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó desanimada.

- Venciendo a los Dioses. Quizás así liberes el alma de tu madre. Mira, sé que esto te asusta, pero no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados. Vence a los Dioses y liberarás el alma de tu madre. Ya verás como todo marcha bien.

- Ojalá pase según dices … No quiero que a mi alma le ocurra lo mismo, aunque me temo que ya está corrompida por las Arenas.

- Cálmate, no dejaré que te maten. - Le dijo mientras la abrazaba dulcemente.

- Pero tampoco quiero que te hagan daño a ti … No lo soportaría.

- Mientras tú estés bien, pueden hacerme lo que quieran, que no será ni la mitad de doloroso que verte sufrir …- Le acarició suavemente la cara, apartando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Amir …

En el transcurso de la noche nos fuimos infiltrando poco a poco en el territorio del enemigo. Los guardias dormían, pocos estaban alerta. Confiaban en que no atacásemos aún. Ya teníamos toda la ciudad rodeada, los pocos guardias que podrían dar la llamada de alerta habían sido eliminados. Todos excepto uno, al que reteníamos prisionero. Ahora sólo había un asunto por aclarar. Teníamos que averiguar dónde ejecutarían a Kaileena, y había un simple método para hacerlo.

- ¡Dinos qué planea hacer tu líder! ¡¡Vamos!! - Le gritaba Ramig al soldado mientras le daba puñetazos.

- ¡¡No!! - Contestó él.

- ¡Venga! ¡¡Dínoslo o te dejo sin huesos!! - Se escuchó el inconfundible sonido de unos huesos crujir mientras Ramig doblaba la articulación del codo del soldado hacia detrás.

- ¡¡Vale!! ¡¡Hablaré!! Zerban planea asesinar a la Emperatriz junto al resto de prisioneros. - Confesó el soldado a gritos.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Al salir el sol … En las ruinas del antiguo palacio.

- ¿Qué hay del Príncipe de Persia? - Irrumpió el Rey Shahraman.

- Ese caerá junto con la Emperatriz. Los Dioses de las Arenas devorarán su alma por haberse entrometido en sus planes. - Contestó el soldado con una sonrisa. - Los Dioses no perdonarán el haber mancillado su más preciado tesoro … El Príncipe está acabado. ¡¡¡Acabado!!!

El soldado trató de reír, pero Ramig no estaba dispuesto a soportar semejante burla hacia la Familia Real y degolló al soldado.

- Van a matarlo con ella … - Murmuró Farah.

- No … Es aún más grave. No tienen la Daga, así que no pueden usarla para debilitar a Kaileena. - Dije, asimilando las cosas.

- ¿Y? - Preguntó Ramig.

- Que harán que Kaileena utilice sus poderes para atacarla mientras esté indefensa. Usando sus poderes podrían aprovechar para asesinarla.

- ¿Y por qué iba ella a …? - Farah entendió rápido la situación. - Oh no …

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa? - Shahraman no lo comprendía.

- Usarán a Amir para que ella utilice sus poderes … - Dijo Ramig finalmente. - Lo matarán para provocar su locura …

- Si Kaileena pierde la cordura y comienza a atacar a todo el que esté cerca podrán matarla con facilidad. ¡Tenemos que impedirlo! - Les propuse.

- No tenemos tiempo que perder. El amanecer llegará pronto … ¡A sus puestos! - Gritó Shahraman.

Las horas pasaron y llegó el momento. El cielo comenzaba a aclararse y los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a surgir de detrás de las montañas. Kaileena había conseguido quedarse dormida entre los fuertes brazos de Amir, que permaneció toda la noche en vela. Aesma y los demás ya estaban despiertos también. La noche había sido mala para todos. Kaileena abrió los ojos al oír el inconfundible sonido de los pasos de los soldados que se acercaban hasta su celda. Estaba asustada. No sólo por el hecho de que moriría, sino por no saber qué sería de su alma. No quería convertirse en otra más de los Dioses de las Arenas. Los soldados abrieron la puerta y uno de ellos cruzó la estancia para coger a Kaileena, muy tranquilo. En el momento en que sus dedos rozaron a Kaileena todos se lanzaron contra él. Simultáneamente, los otros soldados también entraron corriendo. Comenzó una pelea a puñetazos entre soldados y Daevas. Las consecuencias fueron devastadoras. A Kaileena no la tocaron, al igual que a Sindra. Amir con una ceja y el labio reventado y un ojo morado, Aesma y Saurva prácticamente igual, los demás soldados Daevas … muertos. Su plan había fallado. Ahora sólo quedaba la esperanza de que el ejército de Persia les salvara.

Los llevaron encadenados hasta las Ruinas del Antiguo Palacio, tal y como dijo el rehén que habíamos atrapado. Lo observamos todo, ocultos en los alrededores. Todos estaban atados y de rodillas frente al trono, y sentado en él, Zerban. Se levantó y se acercó al grupo de prisioneros para observarlos.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Al líder de la tribu que servía a Ahriman y a los Dioses de las Arenas … Aunque algo estropeado. - Se dirigió hacia Aesma. - Creo que tu tiempo como líder de los Daevas ha terminado, Aesma. Y aquí al general de su ejército, Saurva. Parece que vuestras criaturas no han sido capaces de vencer a los soldados de Ahriman y los otros Dioses …

- ¡Almenos murieron con honor! - Le contestó Saurva, irritado por la forma con la que Zerban se reía de la muerte de los Daevas.

- Ya … Pero están muertos. Aquí, la gran Sindra. Parece que tus poderes no han servido para predecir y repeler este ataque … - Ahora se detuvo frente a Amir. - ¡Vaya! ¿Y esto? He aquí al Príncipe de Persia. Aquel que fue tan iluso que abrió las Arenas y desató la maldición sobre él.

- Me engañasteis … - Murmuró Amir, recordando con dolor todo lo sucedido.

- Todos te han tomado como el "elegido" para liberar las Arenas, pero lo cierto es que sólo has sido una mera herramienta. Pudiste haber quedado libre si hubieras abandonado la Isla del Tiempo … Pero teníais otros planes. - Continuó caminando y se colocó frente a Kaileena. - ¿Y qué tenemos aquí? ¡La desaparecida Emperatriz del Tiempo!

- ¿Qué queréis de mí? - Preguntó ella, sabiendo la respuesta.

- Oh, preciosa. Creo que lo sabes muy bien. - Le contestó él, acariciándola. - Lo mismo que he estado buscando todos estos años.

- ¡No se os ocurra tocarla! - Forcejeó Amir.

- ¿Sabes Amir? - Dejó a Kaileena y se volvió hacia él. - Los Dioses no tenían intención alguna de hacerte daño. Iban a dejarte ir. Pero ESO es lo que te ha condenado. - Volvió hacia Kaileena y la sujetó por la mandíbula. - No pudiste resistirte a los encantos de esta mujer y decidiste seducirla. Y al final cayó en tus brazos … Grave error. Aquella noche mancillaste el tesoro de los Dioses y condenaste a tu alma a la destrucción. Y ahora, el verdadero Elegido de los Dioses de las Arenas llevará a cabo sus deseos …

Zerban alzó su báculo y una extraña luz comenzó a iluminarle. De pronto, Amir cayó al suelo, presa del dolor que le estaba provocando el hechizo. No podía respirar, no podía hablar, no podía huir. Tan sólo oía los gritos de desesperación de Kaileena y veía como todo se tornaba oscuro …

**Capítulo 9: El Despertar de la Diosa del Tiempo**

Todo parecía acabado, pero de pronto, una luz cegadora se apoderó del lugar. Amir se vio extrañamente liberado de aquel hechizo y comenzó a respirar, sin comprender que estaba pasando. Aquella luz no le permitía ver nada, pero algo era seguro: estaba a salvo, por el momento. Cuando la luz se disipó y consiguió enfocar de nuevo su vista, vio algo que lo dejó boquiabierto. Kaileena estaba delante suya, de pie, empuñando sus dos espadas. ¿Cómo habían llegado allí? No lo sé. Debió ser la propia Kaileena la que las hizo aparecer. Algo había hecho despertar un gran poder en su interior. Aquel poder que los Dioses no querían que descubriera. Al ver a Amir en peligro, Kaileena había neutralizado el hechizo de Zerban, salvándole así la vida. ¿Pero cuánto duraría?

- ¡¿Cómo demonios ha hecho eso?! - Exclamó Farah, impresionada.

- ¡Ha frenado el hechizo de Zerban interponiéndose entre Amir y él!. - Añadió Ramig, que estaba más sorprendido aún.

- Los poderes ocultos. Los está … ¡descubriendo! - Dije yo, inmersa en mis pensamientos.

- Entonces deberíamos atacar de inmediato para no darle oportunidad a Zerban de aprovechar la ocasión … - Propuso Shahraman.

- ¡No! Dejemos que luche ella. Si los poderes de las Arenas están incrementándose tenemos ventaja. - Le contesté.

Continuamos ocultos, a la espera de que algo fallara y tuviéramos que entrar en acción. Rezábamos para que no ocurriese. No muy lejos de nosotros, una batalla estaba por comenzar.

- ¡¿Cómo ha hecho eso?! - Preguntó Aesma a Sindra en voz baja para que Zerban no les escuchase.

- Los poderes de Kaileena se están incrementando. - Le contestó ella.

- ¿Incrementando? ¿Pero por qué tiene ese brillo en los ojos? - Insistió Aesma.

- Porque estamos presenciando el nacimiento de una Diosa … - Contestó Sindra.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa! Tenías más poder del que pensaba … Eres muy valiente interponiéndote entre Amir y mi hechizo … Eso ha sido una estupidez. - Se reía Zerban, sin miedo.

- Voy a mandarte al lugar del que saliste, ¡mal nacido! - Amenazó Kaileena en un tono de voz no muy alto.

- Kaileena … - Dijo Amir desde el suelo, tratando de levantarse. - No lo hagas, no corras ese riesgo …

- Tú permanece al margen de esto. Esta batalla es entre él y yo. Tú ponte a salvo. - Le dijo ella, aún con la mirada fija en Zerban.

- Eres una ignorante enfrentándote a mí. - Amenazó Zerban, sujetando su báculo. - ¿No ves que tengo a los Dioses de las Arenas de mi lado?

- Y yo tengo el poder que ellos codician. - Miró a los demás un momento - Salid de aquí.

Y así hicieron. Cogieron a Amir y fueron a ocultarse. Zerban los ignoró, estaba concentrado en Kaileena.

- ¿Sabes que vas a morir? - Le preguntó sonriendo.

- Si he de morir, me aseguraré de arrastraros conmigo al infierno.

Entonces comenzó la batalla. Todo era un ir y venir de golpes y hechizos. Zerban, aún siendo un anciano, era realmente ágil, posiblemente gracias al poder de los Dioses. Aún así, le faltaba rapidez. Su táctica se basaba en rechazar todos los golpes de Kaileena y utilizar hechizos para agotarla, como el que utilizó con Amir en su lucha en la India. Sin embargo, los dobles no eran rivales para Kaileena. Ella se movía con mucha rapidez, esquivaba todos los hechizos de Zerban. Pero no conseguía golpearle. Eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa, y no podía permitirse perder el control y utilizar alguno de sus poderes. Eso era lo que estaba esperando Zerban, por eso se limitaba a defenderse. Kaileena quería acabar con él a toda costa, y si no veía otra opción que usar sus poderes supremos lo haría. Entonces Zerban tendría la ocasión de conjurar un hechizo que le permitiese debilitarla lo suficiente como para poder darle el golpe de gracia.

Desde unas rocas no muy lejanas, Amir y los demás observaban preocupados la escena. Pero no podían ayudarla, porque no eran rivales para Zerban y terminarían muertos antes de poder atacar. En la otra punta del escenario, nosotros observábamos el combate. Ninguno de los dos cedía. Teníamos que atacar.

- Esperemos que esto le de algo de ventaja a Kaileena … - Murmuré.

- ¿Qué? - Se extrañó el Rey.

Se que no debí hacer lo que hice. Quise ponerme por encima del Rey de Persia y liderar al ejército. No estuvo bien, pero si no lo hacíamos Kaileena terminaría siendo vencida.

- ¡Ahora! ¡¡Atacad!! - Grité al tiempo que sacaba mis espadas.

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡¡Shahdee!!!

El Rey trató de contenerme, pero era demasiado tarde. Todos los soldados salieron de sus escondrijos y comenzaron a luchar. Otros corrieron a darles armas a Amir y a los demás, para poder luchar también. Mientras corría, aproveché para hacerle un placaje a Zerban, tirándole al suelo. Era la oportunidad que Kaileena había estado esperando. ¡Ahora podría acabar con él! Mientras se acercaba hasta nuestra posición, Zerban se libró de mí y me propinó un golpe en la cabeza con su báculo, aturdiéndome. Podía sentir la sangre emanar de mi cabeza. Había hecho todo lo que había podido.

Kaileena estaba apunto de atravesar a Zerban con sus espadas cuando, de pronto, la tierra comenzó a temblar. De las grietas comenzó a surgir un extraño humo que fue tomando forma poco a poco. El rostro de Kaileena cambió cuando el humo mostró a alguien que ella conocía.

- ¿Madre?

No quería creer lo que estaba viendo. La situación había dado un giro trágico. ¡El espíritu de la madre de Kaileena protegía a Zerban! Kaileena estaba paralizada. Su madre había muerto muchos siglos atrás, y ahora su espíritu estaba frente a ella. Zerban aprovechó este momento de despiste suyo para lanzarse sobre ella y tratar de matarla por el método más rudo: estrangularla. Cierto es que Zerban tenía una fuerza mayor de la que debería tener y estaba consiguiendo presionar en la garganta de Kaileena, impidiéndole respirar. Su padre y Amir corrían en su ayuda cuando, sin saber cómo ni por qué, Kaileena se iluminó y Zerban salió disparado. La onda expansiva de esta extraña hazaña tiró al suelo a los demás también, quienes quedaron anonadados al ver a una nueva Kaileena. Su cuerpo entero emitía un extraño furor dorado, su pelo ondeaba lentamente con el viento … Eran las Arenas del Tiempo en todo su esplendor: La Diosa del Tiempo. El poder que los Dioses y el propio Zerban codiciaba acababa de elegir a su portadora. Sin embargo, esto era arriesgado. Ahora Kaileena no dudaría en usar sus poderes. Ahora la batalla no era entre Zerban y Kaileena, sino entre ella y su madre.

**Capítulo 10: La Batalla. Atrapados. **

Estábamos acabados. No contábamos con esto. Desconocíamos el poder de Zarich. En vida había sido una Daeva muy poderosa, pero ahora que su alma había sido corrompida y era una Diosa, ¿hasta dónde llegarían sus poderes? Allí estaban la una frente a la otra, Kaileena y Zarich, dos Diosas. Una codiciaba un poder que había estado inactivo durante siglos, la otra poseía ese poder tras haber sufrido durante siglos. Sed de poder y sed de venganza se enfrentaban ahora en una batalla a muerte.

- Madre …

Zarich guardó silencio.

- ¿Cómo has podido?

Seguía sin contestar.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Respóndeme!

- Entrégame las Arenas … - Dijo al cabo de un rato.

- ¡¿Las Arenas?! ¡Eso es lo único que me dices después de todos estos años! ¡¿En qué te has convertido?! ¡En vida fuiste querida por nuestro pueblo! ¡¡Ahora eres un monstruo!!

- Las Arenas … - Se limitaba a decir ella.

- ¡No sueñes con que te entregue las Arenas! Ahora ese poder es mío … ¡Después de todo lo que me habéis hecho pasar no pienso entregaros nada!

- Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, Kaileena. Ríndete y tendrás una muerte rápida e indolora. Pero si te enfrentas a mí te arrebataré la esencia de tu alma de la forma más dolorosa que exista …

Mientras ambas discutían, Aesma y los demás Daevas no daban crédito a lo que veían. ¿Sería posible que fuera la misma Zarich la que condenó a su propia hija a cargar con la Maldición de las Arenas del Tiempo? Era algo increíble. Amir estaba conteniendo toda la ira que le estaba provocando observar la situación.

- ¡No lo soporto más! - Dijo Amir, tratando de correr hacia Kaileena.

- ¡¿Dónde vas?! ¡¿Estás loco?! - Le frenó Aesma agarrándole del brazo.

- ¡¿Pretendéis que me quede aquí de brazos cruzados?! ¡La matará! - Protestó Amir, indignado.

- Amir, si vas en su ayuda serás tú al que mate. - Dijo Saurva.

- Pero …

- Amir, Zarich fue muy poderosa en vida. Kaileena heredó sus poderes de ella, pero ni por asomo está a su altura. Quizás ahora con el poder de las Arenas tenga una oportunidad de enfrentarse a ella, pero también es cierto que cuando el alma de Zarich fue corrompida su poder se incrementó … - Explicó Sindra.

- ¿Entonces que sugieres que hagamos? - Preguntó Amir, enfadado.

- Esperar …

La batalla era digna de ver. Ambas eran guerreras increíbles. Sin embargo, Kaileena tenía una clara desventaja. No conocía los poderes de las Arenas que acababa de obtener. Sólo podía limitarse a defenderse y tratar de contraatacar si se le daba la ocasión. Por otro lado, no quería hacerle daño a su madre. Siempre le había tenido una gran admiración, a pesar de saber que su alma había sido corrompida. Pero el ver lo que estaba haciéndole ahora la había dejado helada. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

La situación empeoraba. Kaileena estaba perdiendo terreno, Zarich la estaba acorralando contra un muro. Si su espalda tocaba la pared no podría escaparse. Zarich la tendría donde quería y podría acabar con ella. Zarich estaba a punto de romper el bloqueo de Kaileena. Se dio cuenta de que no aguantaría mucho más sus constantes ataques y dio varios golpes seguidos. Aquello rompió la defensa de Kaileena, que salió despedida hacia el muro. Zarich la mantuvo suspendida en el aire de espaldas a la fría roca. Kaileena se retorcía, tratando de zafarse del hechizo que la aprisionaba. Zarich se acercó a ella y alzó la mano, apuntando en su dirección. Entonces una extraña luz comenzó a surgir de ella, conectándola con Kaileena. Kaileena comenzó a gritar, presa del dolor y del pánico.

- ¡No! - Gritaron algunos.

- ¡Kaileena! - Grité.

- ¡Va a matarla! ¡¿Qué hacemos?! - Preguntó Farah a gritos, histérica.

- ¡Zarich no lo hagas! ¡¡Déjala ir!! - Suplicaba Aesma.

- ¡Ya no lo soporto más! ¡Se acabó! - Gritó Amir.

Aesma y Saurva trataron de contenerle, pero Amir se libró de sus intentos de sujetarle y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Kaileena. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre Kaileena, tratando de apartarla de la trayectoria del hechizo de Zarich. Sin embargo, el hechizo también le alcanzó a él al interponerse. Entonces una enorme explosión tuvo lugar y todo comenzó a derrumbarse. Escapamos de ser aplastados por las enormes rocas que se fueron desmoronando. Otros no tuvieron tanta suerte y sucumbieron a la fuerza de la sacudida. Amir y Kaileena desaparecieron de nuestra vista. Tras unos minutos interminables, la sacudida cesó. No había ni rastro de Zarich, Zerban y los esbirros de Ahriman y los demás dioses. Nos reunimos con los Daevas supervivientes.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó Shahraman.

- El hechizo de Zarich no pudo llevarse a cabo … - Dijo Sindra.

- Han desaparecido … Ni rastro de Zerban y los demás. - Dijo Ramig viendo el panorama.

- ¿Habrán sido sepultados? - Pregunté.

- No, han vuelto al lugar del que salieron. No se si serán capaces de regresar … Pero por ahora tenemos que encontrar supervivientes. - Contestó Sindra.

- Tenemos que sacar a Kaileena y a Amir de ahí abajo. ¡No aguantarán mucho tiempo! - Insistió Aesma, angustiado.

- Vamos, organicémonos en grupos. - Sugirió Saurva.

Hicimos varias partidas de rescate, nos dividimos para poder rescatar a tantos como pudiésemos. Al cabo de un par de horas conseguimos rescatar a cinco personas que continuaban con vida bajo los escombros. Pero ni rastro de Amir o de Kaileena. Ni sus armas, ni algún trozo de sus vestimentas … Nada.

Bajo nuestros pies, a varios metros de profundidad y sepultados por enormes rocas, se encontraban nuestros amigos. En la oscuridad, Kaileena se arrastraba a través del pequeño espacio libre que quedaba entre las rocas para llegar hasta Amir. Por suerte, habían caído en el interior de un antiguo templo, por lo que las rocas no les aprisionaban del todo. No podía guiarse por sus sentidos, tenía que dejar que su corazón la llevase hasta donde Amir se encontraba. No podía dejar que sus heridas le impidiesen actuar, tenía que dar con él.

- ¿Amir?

No obtuvo respuesta.

- ¡¿Amir?! - Gritó más fuerte.

- ¿Kaileena? - Escuchó su voz no muy lejos.

- Amir, ¿dónde estás? Sigue hablándome. ¡Aguanta! - Le animaba mientras corría hacia él.

- Estoy atrapado … No puedo moverme.

- ¡Tranquilo! Ya estoy llegando.

Tras caminar varios metros, llegó hasta su posición. Aunque la oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos, ella podía ver a Amir, atrapado bajo un pilar que aplastaba su pierna.

- ¡Amir!

- Kaileena … No puedo moverme. Creo que tengo la pierna rota. No puedo … - No pudo terminar la frase, soltó un gemido de dolor cuando Kaileena trató de mover el pilar.

- Aguanta … ¡Te sacaré de aquí! - No cesaba en su intento de apartar el pilar, pero era demasiado pesado, y había algo en ella que no iba bien. - No puedo quitarlo … - Se lamentaba ella.

- Déjalo … Es imposible. Trata de salir tú … Escapa. - Se rindió Amir. - No te preocupes por mí.

- No pienso dejarte aquí. Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que nos encuentren. - Se negó ella. Y para dejarlo claro se sentó a su lado, colocando la cabeza de Amir sobre sus piernas, para alzarla un poco.

- ¿Y si no nos encuentran? - Le preguntó él, temiendo lo peor.

- Moriré aquí contigo. - Le contestó ella, muy segura.

- Estás loca …

- No pienso abandonarte Amir.

Las horas pasaban y seguíamos sin dar con ellos. El tiempo se convertía en nuestro enemigo. A cada segundo que pasaba nuestras esperanzas de encontrarlos con vida se desvanecían. Ellos, al contrario, trataban de mantener la calma hablando.

- Me duele todo el cuerpo … - Se quejó Amir.

- No debiste interponerte entre mi madre y yo …

- No iba a dejar que te matase.

- Todo habría acabado … - Se lamentó ella.

- ¿Acaso no lo ha hecho ya? - Preguntó él, irónico.

- Este no es el final. Ahora se han ido, pero volverán. - Kaileena comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al ver que nadie acudía en su ayuda. - ¡¿Dónde demonios están todos?!

- Estarán buscándonos. Tranquila.

- ¿Cómo estás? - Se preocupó ella.

- ¿Cómo quieres que esté? Tengo miedo de perder la pierna … ¿Tú cómo estás?

- Estoy bien. - Aquella afirmación no era cierta al cien por cien.

- Llegué a tiempo.

- Más o menos.

- Kaileena … - Dijo Amir un rato después.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te ocurre? - Se preocupó al escuchar el tono de voz.

- Quiero que me prometas una cosa …

- Amir … No … - Kaileena se temía que Amir no aguantaría más.

- Prométeme que si salimos de esta … Tú … - Sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear. - Prométeme que te casarás conmigo … Que serás mi esposa.

Kaileena no saba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Era acaso por culpa del delirio? No lo sabía. Pero lo que sí sabía era la respuesta que le daría a esta pregunta.

- ¡Oh Amir! Claro que me casaré contigo. - De pronto, Amir soltó su mano. - ¿Amir?

Acababa de perder el conocimiento. No le quedaba mucho tiempo. Si no aparecían ya Amir moriría. Kaileena era presa de la desesperación. Se levantó y comenzó a gritar al aire.

- ¡¡Ayuda!! ¡¡Por favor sacadnos de aquí!!

Pero por más que gritaba, nadie respondía a su llamada. Trató de buscar una vía de escape, pero no tenía fuerzas para apartar las rocas. Desesperada, se sentó junto a Amir. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara. Lágrimas de dolor, de miedo y de angustia. Tras unos minutos, escuchó sobre ella unas voces.

- Tenemos que dar con ellos. No pueden estar muy lejos …

Era la voz de Farah. Estaba segura. No era su imaginación. Estábamos sobre ellos. Aquello le dio esperanzas. Se incorporó de nuevo y comenzó a gritarnos, pidiendo auxilio.

- ¡¡¡Eeeeeh!!! ¡¡Aquí abajo!! ¡¡¡Socorro!!! ¡¡Sacadnos de aquí!!

- ¿Kaileena? ¡¿Kaileena dónde estás?! - Le gritó su padre, tratando de localizar el punto exacto.

- Aquí abajo. ¡Daos prisa! Amir está atrapado y está inconsciente. - Les respondió.

- ¡Tranquila! ¡Ya estamos aquí! - Le gritó Saurva, al tiempo que quitaba las rocas.

Algunos pedruscos comenzaron a desmoronarse y a caer. Kaileena se colocó junto a Amir y trato de protegerle con su cuerpo, a la vez que con los brazos se tapaba la cabeza. Tras unos segundos, un rayo de luz les iluminó. Entonces nos vio. Habíamos dado con ellos. Ahora sus lágrimas eran de alegría y alivio. Estaban salvados.

**Capítulo 11: La Verdad sobre Kaileena**

Pasaron varios días. Habíamos regresado a Babilonia y los Daevas nos habían acompañado. Su hogar había sido destruido y quedaban pocos de ellos, así que el Rey les ofreció su Palacio para vivir. Tras largas noches de delirio y preocupación, Amir terminó despertando. Estaba en sus aposentos, tumbado en su cama. Tenía la pierna inmovilizada, se la había roto. También tenía el estómago y el hombro izquierdo vendados. Todo heridas de haber sacado a Kaileena del alcance de Zarich. Allí estábamos todos, menos Kaileena, que estaba en unos aposentos para invitados, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

- Ha abierto los ojos. - Anunció Nasirah. Todos nos acercamos.

- ¿Amir? ¿Te encuentras bien? - Le preguntó su padre, preocupado.

- Hola. - Dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Estás bien? - Repitió Shahraman.

- Sí, tranquilos … ¿Por qué tanta preocupación? - Preguntó él, sin recordar lo que había ocurrido.

- Perdiste el conocimiento mientras Kaileena y tú estabais atrapados. - Le contesté.

- Ah … Bueno, pero estoy bien. Y hablando de Kaileena, ¿dónde está? - Miró a su alrededor. Todos nos quedamos callados, mirándonos los unos a los otros. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo va mal? Kaileena está bien, ¿no? - Notó en el aire que algo no iba bien. Tanto silencio era extraño. - ¿No le habrá pasado algo malo?

- Está bien. - Me limité a decir, ya que nadie respondía.

- ¿Entonces a qué viene tanto silencio y malas caras? - Amir no era estúpido, sabía que algo fallaba.

- Es que … - No sabía como continuar.

- A Kaileena le ha chocado mucho todo lo que ha pasado … Estaba colapsada, necesitaba estar a solas consigo misma para poder pensar y asimilar todo lo ocurrido. - Continuó Farah, gracias a los dioses.

- Oh … Bueno, pero ya ha tenido tiempo de sobra. No pasa nada porque venga a verme un rato. Venga, id a buscarla. - Pidió.

Miré a Farah y las dos salimos a buscar a Kaileena. Cerramos la puerta y continuamos nuestro camino por el pasillo del Palacio.

- Me has salvado la vida … - Dije, todavía con un nudo en la garganta.

- Algo había que decirle. El problema va a ser convencer a Kaileena para que vaya. - Me dijo.

- No va a venir, eso lo sabemos las dos muy bien. No quiere que nadie la vea así, y menos Amir …

- Pero no puede esconderse de él eternamente.

- Ya Farah. Pero estando atrapados le pidió que se casara con ella pensando que aquello se acabaría, que sería su última oportunidad para pedírselo. Ahora ella teme que su opinión cambie. - Le expliqué.

- No creo que Amir sea tan superficial … Además, tampoco es para tanto.

- Si que lo es … Si te pones en su lugar y piensas en el cambio, lo es. - Le contradije.

- Bueno, pero ya es tarde para lamentarse. No hay marcha atrás. Tendrá que vivir con ese cambio el resto de su vida. Al menos ya es libre de esa maldición.

- Sí, eso sí … - Llegamos a las puertas de los aposentos de invitados y llamamos. - ¿Kaileena? - No respondió, así que entramos. Estaba sentada en la cama, mirando la Daga del Tiempo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó Farah.

- Kaileena, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de darle vueltas al asunto? - Le dije, ya cansada.

- ¡¡Es inútil!! - Gritó, tirando la Daga al suelo.

- Kaileena, pensaba que querías librarte de la maldición. - Le dije.

- ¡No de este modo! - Fue su respuesta.

- Kaileena … - Le dijo Farah, sentándose a su lado. - ¿Qué importa lo que halla pasado? Te has librado de la maldición, eres libre, puedes vivir como una persona normal y corriente. Ahora podrás pasar el resto de tus días con Amir, sin miedo a que las visiones de ataquen cuando menos lo esperes.

- Farah, tú no entiendes nada. No sabes lo que supone esto … - Dijo, con mala cara.

- Sólo se que Amir quiere verte, y si no vas pensará que no quieres saber nada de él. - Le contestó.

- No puedo dejar que me vea así …

- Entonces, ¿no vas a venir? - Le pregunté.

- No.

- Tú misma … - Suspiró Farah. - Se lo diremos a Amir. Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde estaremos.

No dijo nada. No tenía nada que decir. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Amir y explicarle lo ocurrido, pero tenía miedo de saber cuál sería su reacción. Regresamos a los aposentos de Amir para darle la respuesta negativa de Kaileena. No se lo iba a tomar bien. Cuando entramos, Amir estaba atento a la puerta, esperando ver entrar por allí a Kaileena. Pero al ver que no venía con nosotras, su cara cambió por completo.

- ¿Y bien? ¡¿Dónde está?! - Preguntó, nervioso.

- No va a venir … - Contestó Farah, bajando la cabeza.

- ¿No va a venir? ¡¿Pero por qué?! - Su voz sonaba temblona. - ¡¿Qué le pasa?!

- ¿Nos dejáis a solas con él un momento? - Le preguntó Sindra a Shahraman. - Trataremos de explicárselo.

- Está bien.

Salimos de los aposentos y dejamos allí a Sindra, Saurva y Aesma, quienes iban a tratar de explicarle la situación a Amir. El problema sería explicárselo sin hacerle saber lo que realmente le pasaba a Kaileena.

- Amir, vamos a ver … - Comenzó Sindra.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Kaileena? ¡¿Es tan difícil de contestar a esa pregunta?! - Se estaba irritando.

- Si dejas que te expliquemos la situación, tal vez comprendas por qué no quiere venir. - Interrumpió Saurva.

- Amir, tú conoces muy bien las Leyendas de Las Arenas del Tiempo y cómo funcionan, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó Sindra.

- Sí.

- Y sabes que la "Esencia de la Emperatriz del Tiempo", su sangre, es las Arenas, y que hasta que su muerte no acontezca las Arenas no se "activarán", ¿cierto?

- Sí, lo sé. ¿Pero que tiene eso que ver con lo que le pasa a Kaileena?

- El hechizo que Zarich estaba llevando a cabo cuando te interpusiste en su camino tenía como fin extraer la Esencia de Kaileena hasta matarla. Pero lo interrumpiste. Le salvaste la vida, sí, pero no la salvaste del todo.

- ¿Qué queréis decir? - Amir estaba confuso.

- Amir … - Suspiro Aesma, cansado de tener que ocultarle la verdad. - La Kaileena que tú conociste ya no existe.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué queréis decir con "no existe"?! Explicádmelo. - Insistió.

- No, Amir. Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo. Tendrás que hablar con ella. - Le contestó Sindra.

- ¡Pero ella no quiere venir a verme! ¡¿Cómo voy a verla si no puedo levantarme de la cama?!

- Tendrás que tener paciencia. - Dijo Aesma.

Y se fueron. Pasaron varios días, en los que Kaileena continuó encerrada en sus aposentos, negándose a hablar con Amir, quién no paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo que pasaba. El no saber qué le ocurría a Kaileena le estaba matando. Tras contarle lo que había sucedido mientras estaban atrapados a su padre, Amir le pidió que le llevase a Kaileena una pequeña cajita. Cuando ella la abrió, vio en su interior un anillo. Estaba claro lo que significaba aquello. No podía más, no soportaba ocultarle la verdad por más tiempo. Finalmente accedió a hablar con él. Se verían en los jardines de la Torre Superior, un patio decorado con hermosas plantas y fuentes y una jaula llena de exóticas aves que canturreaban todo el día. Subiendo unas escaleras había un balcón con un banco para sentarse. El mirador estaba decorado con varios arcos sujetados por columnas. Las vistas a la entrada a Babilonia por el Río Eúfrates completaban su belleza. Era el lugar perfecto para tener un momento a solas mirando un hermoso atardecer, pero en este caso … ¿quién sabía si era el lugar adecuado?

Amir caminó con ayuda de una muleta hasta aquel lugar. Alzó la vista y la vio asomada al mirador. La llamó, pero ella hizo caso omiso. Subió las escaleras y se colocó a su lado, apoyándose en el muro de piedra que le llegaba hasta el estómago. La larga melena de Kaileena ocultaba su rostro.

- Al fin decides verme … ¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado para que me hallas estado evitando todos estos días? - No le contestó. - Kaileena, si ocurre algo puedes contármelo. ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué hizo que te enamorases de mí? - Preguntó de pronto.

- ¿Cómo? ¿A qué viene preguntar eso? - Se rió, sin comprender la razón de aquella pregunta. Kaileena continuó en silencio, así que respondió. - Bueno … Admito que lo primero en lo que me fijé fue en tu aspecto, pero también me atrajo tu carácter … Rebelde pero sensual al mismo tiempo.

- Lo sabía … - Murmuró ella, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué has querido decir? ¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo malo? - Le preguntó extrañado, creyendo haber metido la pata.

- Era obvio, no sé por que me hice ilusiones … - Se decía.

- Pero bueno, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué es eso de hablarme dándome la espalda? - La agarró del brazo y le dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara, pero seguía mirando hacia otro lado y su pelo tapaba su rostro. - ¡Oh, venga ya! - Tras forcejear con ella, le quitó el pelo de la cara y al fin la vio. - ¿Kaileena? - Dijo, perplejo.

Ella se alejo de él. Su aspecto ya no era el mismo. Sus ojos verdes habían perdido su brillo, su cara había cambiado, pero quizás el cambio más chocante a los ojos de cualquier hombre fue que el volumen de tu torso se vio reducido de un modo drástico.

- ¿Qué te ha … pasado? - Amir no sabía qué decirle. No esperaba esto.

- ¿Contento ahora? Ya me has visto … - Dijo ella, tratando de ocultarse. - Este es mi verdadero aspecto …

- ¿Verdadero aspecto? ¡¿Qué?! - Amir no comprendía nada.

- Ya no llevo las Arenas en mi interior, Amir …

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

- ¡Las Arenas me dieron el aspecto con el que tú me conociste! Te enamoraste de un espejismo … - Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. - Así es como soy en realidad … La Emperatriz de la que te enamoraste ha muerto.

Amir escuchó cada palabra, incapaz de hablar, incapaz de reaccionar. Kaileena sacó el anillo que le había dado y lo puso en su mano, mirando hacia el suelo. Sin embargo, siguió sujetándole la mano, incapaz de soltarla.

- Si quieres acabar con todo esto, lo comprenderé …

Y le soltó la mano. Intentó irse, pero Amir se lo impidió. La tenía sujetada por la mano, y no tenía intención de soltársela.

- Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos … ¿Crees que lo nuestro puede terminar así? - Le preguntó, serio. Ella no contestó, no sabía que decirle. En realidad no quería acabar con aquello. - ¿Crees que ese cambio me va a hacer cambiar de opinión?

- Es un cambio demasiado grande … Incluso para mí. - Le contestó ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me había acostumbrado a aquel aspecto … Fue una de las leyendas que surgieron sobre mí … "La Emperatriz del Tiempo posee una belleza sobrehumana". Y ahora …

- ¿Y qué? Sigues siendo una mujer hermosa.

- Amir, no mientas … Sé que este aspecto no puede competir con el anterior …

- No me importa. A mis ojos sigues siendo una mujer hermosa. Y eso no es lo único que me atrajo. También está tu carácter, y eso si que no es cosa de las Arenas … Además, piénsalo. No hay Arenas, no eres la Emperatriz. ¡Eres libre! Tendrás una vida normal, como cualquier persona. Me preocupaba el hecho de que no envejecerías, que seguirías joven para siempre. Estar en tu situación sería un infierno, pero ahora … ¡Ahora todo será perfecto! ¡Mira el lado positivo! ¿Qué prefieres, una vida inmortal vacía, o una vida corta pero llena de felicidad? Ahora nadie irá a por ti.

- No había pensado en eso … - Su tono de voz cambiaba, era mas alegre.

- Podríamos vivir juntos, ¡formar una familia! - Le propuso él, muy contento.

- Sí … Eso es cierto … Pero entonces … ¿No te importa que ya no sea la Emperatriz, que ya no posea las Arenas?

- ¡Al infierno con las Arenas y con la Emperatriz! ¡Yo te quiero a ti! ¡¡A Kaileena!! - Gritó, abrazándola. - ¿Qué me dices? ¿Querrás pasar el resto de tus días a mi lado? - Le propuso de nuevo, mostrándole el anillo.

- ¡Oh Amir! ¡¡Sí!! - Y ella también le abrazó.

Y allí quedaron, abrazados bajo los últimos rayos de sol, contemplando el atardecer, disfrutando del momento. Todo había cambiado. Ambos eran libres.

**Capítulo 12: La Boda**

Pasó un mes desde aquel momento lleno de felicidad. Los preparativos para la boda estaban listos: todas las invitaciones enviadas, la comida para el banquete estaba lista, los ropajes ceremoniales de todo el mundo estaban terminados … La ceremonia se iba a llevar a cabo en el gran templo de Palacio, situado en uno de los Jardines Colgantes. Entre los invitados había viejos amigos de la familia: El Sultán de Azaad, Darius, el Anciano y su esposa … Era el gran día. Todo estaba preparado. La ceremonia se iba a celebrar al atardecer. Aún era temprano, pero todos nos estábamos preparando. Farah, Sindra, Nasirah, la esposa del Anciano y yo ayudábamos a Kaileena con su vestido y demás. Era muy parecido a su túnica de Emperatriz, pero de color blanco, de una seda finísima y muy suave, y con más detalles. Las mangas llegaban hasta la muñeca, y se alargaba por la zona superior de la mano, casi a la altura de los dedos, en forma de triangulo. También cubría algo más su cuerpo. Habíamos cogido el medallón de Farah que Amir llevaba en su armadura para que Kaileena se lo pusiera.

- ¿Qué tal estoy? - Preguntó, nerviosa.

- Estás radiante. - Contestó Farah mientras le hacía dos pequeñas trenzas que se unían por la parte posterior de su cabeza.

- Cuando mi hermano te vea se quedará sin habla. - Le dijo Nasirah.

- ¿Creéis que seré una buena esposa para Amir? - Preguntó, inquieta.

- ¿No es muy pronto para que empieces con la histeria pre-boda? - Me reí.

- Mujer, si no fueras buena Amir no te habría pedido que te casaras con él dos veces. - Insistió Farah.

- Es normal que te sientas así ahora. Pasa siempre. - Dijo la esposa del Anciano. - Se te pasará en cuanto llegues al altar.

- Eso espero … Estoy deseando que llegue esta noche.

- ¿Para disfrutar de tu noche de bodas? - Nos reímos todas a la vez.

- ¡Eh!

En otros aposentos, Amir también terminaba de prepararse. Él estaba más tranquilo. Se había cortado un poco la melena, se había afeitado (siempre dejando su intocable perilla) y ya se había vestido. Le aguardaba alguna que otra sorpresa en lo que quedaba de día. La primera vino por parte de Aesma. Entró en los aposentos y pidió a los sirvientes que les dejaran a solas.

- ¿Qué ocurre Aesma? - Preguntó Amir, extrañado.

- Amir, - Se acercó un poco hasta donde estaba él. - nunca te he dado las gracias por haber salvado la vida de mi hija, ni tampoco te he pedido disculpas por cómo te traté al principio …

- Eh, eso es agua pasada. - Le dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro. - No te guardo rencor por eso. Querías protegerla. Cometiste un error, pero ya está todo solucionado.

- Sé que serás un buen marido para Kaileena. Cuidarás de ella.

- Gracias. - Aquellas palabras le alegraron mucho.

- ¡Y más te vale que no tardéis en darme nietos! - Le dijo riéndose y dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

- ¿Ya empezamos con eso? ¡Dadme algo de cuartelillo! - Se rió también.

- No, en serio. Más te vale que nos deis a tu Padre y a mí nietos pronto. - Le "amenazó" desde la puerta. Acto seguido se fue.

- Pues vale … - Amir se quedó algo confuso. No sabía si estaba de broma o iba en serio.

Llegó la hora, la ceremonia estaba por comenzar. Todos los invitados estaban en el templo esperando la llegada de la novia. Farah y yo, además de un grupo de muchachas, acompañábamos a Kaileena hacia el altar, a modo de séquito nupcial. Las otras mujeres eran primas de Amir y algunas Daevas. Dos soldados, uno Daeva y otro persa, escoltaban a Kaileena. Dos niñas pequeñas iban delante, lanzando pétalos de flores a la alfombra.

En el Altar estaba Amir, vestido con un traje parecido al que llevó en su primera batalla, pero blanco. Llevaba su espada de Águila y la Daga del Tiempo en su cinturón. A cada lado del altar estaban Aesma y Shahraman, vestidos en sus respectivos ropajes nupciales y portando ambos sus armas (envainadas, eso sí) A un lado, no muy apartado, estaba el pequeño Daray, portando un cojín con los anillos. Sindra también estaba por allí, pues la ceremonia iba a tener un pequeño ritual Daeva. Las estatuas de todos los dioses de las creencias persas presenciarían su matrimonio, aunque había una oculta tras unas sábanas.

Amir estaba deseando ver aparecer a Kaileena por las puertas del templo, al igual que todos los allí presentes. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y Kaileena entró con su séquito. Cuando la vio, creyó estar soñando. Seguía viendo a la diosa que había llevado en su interior tiempo atrás, a pesar de llevar la cara oculta tras un velo de seda blanca, casi transparente. Todos los invitados se quedaron mirándola al pasar a su lado. Conforme se acercaba al altar, su corazón latía más y más rápido. Al fin llegó a la altura de Amir, y él, con mucho gusto, apartó el velo de su rostro. Ambos sonrieron y se colocaron de cara al sacerdote.

- Bienvenidos seáis todos a esta esperada ceremonia. Al fin, el Príncipe Amir desposará a la, hasta hace poco, Emperatriz del Tiempo Kaileena, hija de Aesma, líder de los Daevas. - Comenzó el sacerdote.

- Vaya, menuda presentación … - Murmuró entre risas Amir.

- Calla, te va a oír. - Se rió Kaileena.

El sacerdote continuó la ceremonia leyendo varios textos sagrados, tanto persas como Daevas. Tras un rato, llegó el momento de dar el "sí quiero".

- Amir, ¿quieres como esposa, para el resto de tus días, a Kaileena? - Preguntó el sacerdote.

- Sí quiero. - Respondió dedicándole una sonrisa a Kaileena.

- ¿Y tú, Kaileena, quieres a Amir como esposo para el resto de tus días?

- Sí quiero. - Contestó con amplia sonrisa.

Tras esto, Amir colocó en el dedo de Kaileena su anillo, y ella hizo lo mismo con él. Ahora tocaba seguir una pequeña tradición Daeva. Estando el uno frente al otro, Sindra les dio una copa de oro que contenía un agua purificadora, similar a la que había en la Isla del Tiempo. Les ató las manos a ambos a la copa y al otro. Ambos debían dar un sorbo de aquel agua para purificar sus almas antes de ser declarados oficialmente desposados.

- Bebed ahora de esta agua, y que los dioses sean testigos de vuestra unión. - Ordenó Sindra.

Con calma, ambos dieron un sorbo del agua. Tras esto, les soltaron las ataduras, se cogieron de las manos, y el sacerdote finalmente declaro:

- ¡Os declaro oficialmente desposados! ¡Que esta unión sirva para unir ambos reinos! Amir, puedes besar a Kaileena.

Y Amir no dudó. Puso una mano en la cintura de Kaileena y con la otra la sujetó por la barbilla, se acercó un poco a ella y se besaron. Una vez terminado el beso, pensábamos que la ceremonia llegaría a su fin, pero todavía quedaba una sorpresita. Shahraman dio un paso al frente y se dirigió a ellos en voz alta.

- Tengo algo que anunciaros a todos, en especial a vosotros. - Dijo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Padre? - Se extrañó Amir.

- Hijo, ya soy un hombre viejo. He vivido mucho y he estado al frente de este Reino muchos años. Pero creo que ya es hora de abdicar y que un heredero ocupe mi lugar como Rey. Y ese, Amir, eres tú. - Le dijo, haciéndole una reverencia a su hijo.

- ¡¿Yo?! Nunca pensé que … - Amir estaba alucinado.

- Tu hermano mayor murió desgraciadamente, y Kumarag no merece tal privilegio. Tú has luchado por nuestro Reino, y por el de tu esposa … - Explicó, mirando a Kaileena. - Así que creo que mereces más que de sobra convertirte en Rey de Persia. Venid.

Amir y Kaileena subieron las escaleras. Él se colocó a la altura de su Padre, Kaileena se colocó algo más atrás. Cogió su espada y se la tendió a Amir.

- Hijo mío, quiero que a partir de hoy lleves mi espada contigo. Todos los Reyes de Persia han librado batallas con ella y han salido victoriosos. Sus nombres fueron grabados en su fijo. El tuyo ya está. - Le explicó.

- Padre … - Cogió la espada, sujetándola fuertemente con ambas manos. - No sé qué decir. Es un tremendo honor.

- Y no puede haber Rey sin corona. - Le dijo, colocándole ahora la corona en la cabeza. Ahora se giró hacia Kaileena. - Pero no puede haber Rey sin Reina. Ella debe ser su mayor tesoro, y debe velar por ella y protegerla. - Colocó la otra corona sobre la cabeza de Kaileena.

- Gracias, Majestad. - E hizo una reverencia.

- De ahora en adelante, dejo Persia en vuestras manos. ¡Que vuestra sabiduría dirija a este Reino a una época de prosperidad!

Entonces todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a hacer reverencias. Amir se sentía orgulloso. Nunca pensó que llegaría a dirigir el futuro de Persia. Claro, que tenía a Kaileena a su lado, y aunque ya no fuera la Emperatriz, estaba seguro de que sus decisiones le ayudarían a arreglar todo problema que se les presentase. No obstante, aún faltaba algo más. Esta vez, era para Kaileena.

- Antes de que nos vayamos todos al festín que nos espera para celebrar esta unión, quisiera hacerle un pequeño regalo a Kaileena. - La tomó de la mano y la dirigió junto a la estatua que estaba oculta. - Todas las Reinas que han pasado por el trono han tenido una cualidad. Mi Madre podía sosegar a mi Padre en el momento más duro, mi esposa Halima era conocida por su dulzura … Pues yo estoy seguro, y todos coincidirán, en que tú, Kaileena, serás la Reina, que con tus decisiones, llevarás al Reino por el buen camino.

- Pero Majestad … Ya no poseo las Arenas … No pued … - Se lamentó.

- Eso no importa, Kaileena. - La interrumpió. - Fuiste una gran Emperatriz, demostraste tu valía. Pero no eres sólo la Emperatriz … Has llevado a una Diosa dentro, y aunque las Arenas ya no estén, la Diosa sigue aquí … Y para que siempre lo recuerdes y no olvides quien eres en realidad, - Se dirigió hacia la estatua. - éste es mi regalo.

Entonces destapó la gran estatua. Todos se quedaron fascinados, pero la que más, Kaileena. Era una estatua suya, una estatua de la Diosa del Tiempo. Salía con su antiguo aspecto, vestida con su túnica de Emperatriz y portando sus dos armas, orgullosa.

- Dioses … - Kaileena no podía creerlo.

- Aunque ya no lleves las Arenas en tu sangre, la Diosa del Tiempo sigue estando aquí. Y aún sin sus poderes, serás capaz de tomar la decisión correcta. - Le animó Shahraman.

- Gracias … ¡Muchísimas gracias! - Le abrazó, muy emocionada.

Esto era todo lo que necesitaba. Habían puesto su confianza en ella. Se dirigió de nuevo a Amir y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el gran comedor donde tomarían la cena. Por el camino, Kaileena habló con él.

- No puedo creer que tu Padre halla colocado una estatua mía en el Templo … - Dijo, aún emocionada.

- Eres un Diosa. Aún sin tus poderes, sé que podré confiar en ti a la hora de tomar decisiones. Siempre escucharé lo que tengas que decir. No te quepa la menor duda.

- No tengo nada de qué dudar …

El festín fue fenomenal. Había comida para un ejército entero. Habían traído alimentos de todos los confines de la tierra. Comimos, bebimos, reímos y bailamos. Hubo tiempo para todo, incluso para que los recién casados tuvieran una charla con sus Padres respecto a todo lo ocurrido, y lo que estaba por venir. Durante la cena, Aesma bromeó con un brindis, pidiendo a los Dioses que Amir y Kaileena no se demorasen mucho en tener un hijo. En realidad era un hombre muy cariñoso, a pesar de su brusca apariencia. Amir recibió felicitaciones de todo el mundo. El Anciano se sentía feliz de que todos sus problemas se solucionasen, y se sentía tremendamente orgulloso de servir a la que en un pasado fue la Emperatriz del Tiempo, la mujer más temida y a la vez más deseada. Darius también felicitó a la pareja, deseándoles lo mejor para el futuro, y que tuvieran hijos sanos, a los que prometió entrenar cuando creciesen un poco. No había hueco para la tristeza o la rabia, en esta fiesta se respiraba felicidad. Tras varias horas de bailar y disfrutar de una fiesta bien merecida, llegó el momento de que los recién casados se retirasen. Kaileena cogió a Amir de la mano y lo dirigió hacia el pasillo que llevaba a sus aposentos, los que compartirían a partir de aquella noche. Él la siguió. Continuaron juntos hasta llegar a los aposentos. Amir abrió la puerta y ofreció caballerosamente entrar a su esposa, haciéndole una reverencia. Ella entró, y detrás, él. Tras ellos se cerró la puerta.

Comenzaba una vida nueva para los dos, una vida que siempre habían deseado: tranquila y sin miedos. Atrás quedaban los horrores de la Maldición de las Arenas, ya nadie desearía la muerte de Kaileena, el Dahaka no perseguiría a Amir, no habría más guerras por culpa de las Arenas. No. Era su noche de bodas, era la primera noche juntos del Rey y la Reina de Persia.

**Epílogo**

Los recién casados disfrutaron de su noche de bodas como ninguna otra. Fue una noche llena de pasión, caricias, besos, y demás. En los días consecutivos a la ceremonia no se habló de otra cosa en Babilonia. La fiesta había sido todo un éxito. Ya corrían rumores acerca de si Kaileena esperaba un bebé o no. Pero claro, era muy pronto para saber si lo estaba o no. No había pasado ni una semana desde la boda. Cualquiera que se diera una vuelta por la ciudad podría ver a algunos de los hombres que acompañaron a Amir en algunas de sus aventuras, o soldados que vinieron en el barco que trajo a Kaileena a Babilonia. Todos contando las historias de, el aquel entonces Príncipe y la todavía Emperatriz Kaileena. Muchos eran ya los que deseaban encontrarse por la calle a los nuevos Reyes para saludarles y pedirle consejo a Kaileena. Sin embargo, no se les vio salir de Palacio en todo ese tiempo. La nueva Reina se traía algo entre manos. Había pasado los días mirando la Daga del Tiempo.

Una tarde mandó llamar a Amir. Cuando llegó a sus aposentos, halló a Kaileena, sujetando la Daga y un cofre. Amir se extrañó al ver semejantes artefactos. No dudó en preguntarle.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es por lo que te he mandado llamar.

- Adelante pues, explícame.

- Esta Daga es símbolo de nuestro pasado, de la Maldición que nos acechó a ambos. Es un tesoro maligno que debe mantenerse alejado de manos indebidas.

- La Daga ya no puede hacer ningún daño.

- Lo sé, pero aún así. La Daga me recuerda a mis años de Emperatriz, todos los siglos que pasé confinada en aquella Isla maldita. Mientras la tenga a la vista, no podré dormir tranquila sabiendo que pueda caer en manos de alguien, aunque sea "indefensa".

- Te trae malos recuerdos y quieres ocultarla. Entiendo tu postura y la respeto, ¿pero para qué el cofre?

- Este cofre tiene un sello especial. Una vez cerrado sólo podrá abrirse con el Medallón, el cuál Farah te dio hace más de siete años y llevas en tu armadura. Tus manos desencadenaron el terror de la Daga, así que quiero que sean también tus manos las que acaben con esto.

- Entiendo.

- Confío en que nunca abrirás este cofre. Si hemos decidido dejar nuestro pasado atrás y encerrar todos los malos recuerdos, esta Daga debe ser encerrada igualmente. Debe ser condenada al olvido.

- ¿Y dónde colocaremos el cofre?

- A los pies de la estatua de la Emperatriz del Tiempo. La Daga era suya, y a ella debe volver.

- Ya veo … Vayamos pues al templo y llevemos a cabo tu plan.

Se dirigieron hacia el templo. Tras caminar por la enorme estancia llegaron a los pies de la estatua de Kaileena. Amir colocó el cofre en el pedestal de la estatua. Kaileena introdujo la Daga del Tiempo y cerró el cofre. Un mecanismo sonó en ese momento. Indicaba que la Daga estaba sellada finalmente. En ese momento Kaileena respiró aliviada.

- Ya está. Ya puedes estar tranquila. La Daga estará vigilada por la Emperatriz. - Le dijo abrazándola, hablado de la antigua Kaileena.

- Quiero que me prometas que ni en el más desesperado momento abrirás ese cofre. Si lo haces traicionarás mi confianza, y por lo tanto mi amor. - Le dijo con cara triste.

- Te lo prometo. Jamás abriré ese cofre, y que las Arenas acaben conmigo si lo hago. - Le aseguro. - Tienes mi palabra.

Ella sonrió al escuchar su promesa. Quería que su vida fuera completamente normal, sin ningún riesgo. La Daga estaba ahora destinada a pasar la eternidad en el cofre, bajo la atenta mirada de su dueña y señora, la Emperatriz del Tiempo.

Hay profecías que dicen que la Emperatriz regresará en busca de su cuerpo para poder completarse y así hacer regresar a la Diosa del Tiempo. Otros dicen que Kaileena dará a luz a una niña que heredará semejantes poderes. ¿Pero quién sabe lo que ocurrirá? La única persona que podía saberlo había dejado semejante vida, pues, como una conocida frase de la Emperatriz dice:

"Dicen que el conocimiento es poder, pero en realidad es veneno"


End file.
